To The World's End
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: An OC story with some references to the Straw Hats. Now that the Grand Line has been conquered, it's time for the last line to be. All sails to the Red Line! R&R please. Enjoy!
1. Enter Rune

**Author's Note: This is an OC Story as already stated. There are some references to the Straw Hats though. Now then. This story follows after The Meddler's Way, BUT, you don't need to read that as you probably don't want to go through 100+ chapter and then some, right? Also, some of the OCs in this story belong to my Sis and I have her permission to use them. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know full well that I don't own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Enter Rune**

The seas were quiet as a council of the kings was in session. "Pirates still roam freely while the Marines have yet to stop them! Not only that, but the Marines themselves have suffered a huge loss recently of two Admirals, some Shichibukai, and soldiers. The Marines are now down to a single Admiral! Who is he going to protect this world against the villainy of pirates?" One king shouted and Cobra snapped back.

"Even one person can make a difference!" The doors to the council slammed open and the kings looked over their guest. "I like what you just said there, King of Alabasta." The person said as he walked towards the council and stopped at the end of the table.

"You're…!" Cobra said in surprise as the person tossed several pieces of paper down on the table. "These are the highest ranking pirates. Whitebeard, Dragon, Shanks, and some other lesser-known ones are there. Now recently there was one upset with a pirate known as Monkey D. Luffy. That has yet to be settled though." The person said while pushing his glasses up and pushing Luffy's wanted poster forward.

Cobra slowly sat back down and nodded, as more wanted posters were tossed onto the table.

"This is every pirate with a bounty over 200 Million before I resumed control of my Navy. There are a total of 113 of them. However, now…" The man trailed off as he flicked his finger and several posters suddenly blew away till only a few were left.

"This is all that remains. See, kings? Cobra is correct. One person, myself, can make a difference." The man said while holding his arms out with a grin. Some kings muttered to others as they all stared at the man. "Just who exactly are you?" One king asked before eyeing the wanted posters left. The man pushed his glasses up before chuckling.

"I am the one you should thank for your throne. All of you." He said and Cobra clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white as he stared at Luffy's wanted poster.

"There are a total of 15 head pirates remaining. It would have been 16, but one thankfully died a while ago on Call's Island. I tell you know, kings. Soon, there shall be none. As for who I am. Let me make it clear. I am the foundation of the Marines, their creator and their savior. I am Angel Neworld. This whole world's savior from pirates." Angel said and he waved his hand before the remaining 15 posters flew off the table and out into the light.

* * *

Out on the open seas, a Marine warship steered towards its destination with haste. "Attention, men!" The captain of the warship shouted and all the Marines stopped and saluted.

"I have just received word of a dangerous pirate in this area! We are to engage the pirates and capture them dead or alive!" The captain shouted and the soldiers said nothing as they continued saluting. "The pirate in question is one of the rare female pirates! With her are seven other dangerous pirates for a total of eight! I know many of you would rather fight the Calm Belt than this, but it is what we must do to protect the safety of this world!" The captain shouted and then saluted his crew.

The captain picked up a wanted poster and stared at it while shaking silently. "A-Anyway! This is she!" The captain shouted and the soldiers all came up closer to see the beauty that they were envisioning. Three minutes of dead silence later…

"FLAT-CHESTED!"

* * *

The sound of someone falling down stairs reached the ears of a silver haired man in his cabin, and he poked his head out on deck to see a black haired girl face down in front of the stairs.

"Did you trip on your own feet?" He asked apathetically and the girl glared at him. "I sneezed, Grandes." She said and the silver haired man sighed sadly.

"I have no medicine for sneezing or stupidity." He said before hearing another crash. "If I did, I wouldn't be hearing that…" He grumbled before going back to his room while the girl stood up and rubbed her nose while looking over to the new hole in the deck below the mast of the small ship.

"You okay, Zephyr?" She asked down the hole, and a purple haired guy poked his head out quickly while blood rolled down his face.

"I'm okay!" He said with a grin and the girl nodded before rubbing her lip. "You have some blood right there." She said and Zephyr quickly rubbed his lip of the blood.

The girl looked at the rest of the blood on Zephyr's face and sighed. "Yeah, you got it." She said before straightening up as Zephyr climbed out of the new hole.

"We need a carpenter like Franky around." Zephyr grumbled and the girl sighed. "Well, too bad! Now get the wood to cover your hole up!"

"Yes, sir…" Zephyr muttered before walking off for the spare wood. A giggled reached the girl's ear and she looked over to see an orange haired girl giggling at her. "You get so steamy sometimes." She said and the black haired girl grimaced slightly.

"I wouldn't if you guys would do your jobs right, Lock." She said and Lock smiled before fixing her tight shirt. "It's not lunch yet." She said and a smaller head poked out from behind the mast.

"Lunch?" The little long brown haired girl asked and Lock nodded. "Soon, Marisa."

"Yay!" The black haired girl sighed before rubbing her right eye that gleamed like blood while her other eye was golden like a cat's. "Sometimes we must control our anger to complete the task." A calm voice said and the girl turned her head to see a large man carrying wood over.

"Zephyr's too lazy to bring it out himself, Gladstone?" Marisa asked happily and Gladstone nodded. "Excuse me, little one." She said and Marisa moved away as Gladstone got to work patching up the hole.

The black haired girl watched her crew silently before groaning loudly. "Isn't there anyone doing their jobs?" She asked and someone poked her in the back. "Unlike you clowns, I can't slack off navigating." A young green haired boy said with a cold stare.

The girl nodded with a smile to the boy. "And we all thank you for it, Dylan." She said and Dylan huffed. "It's my job. No need for praise." He said before returning to the helm and the girl glared after him.

"What a ball of sunshine he is." Another person said happily and the black haired girl shot him an even greater glare.

"You. Are. The. Greatest. Slacker. Here. Roland!" She snapped and with each word stomped over to him. "Aw, thanks, Captain! Always nice, aren't you?" He said and the girl glowered at him before putting her hand over her face.

"What is wrong with you all? If Takai was here you'd…" The girl trailed off and everyone went silent as the girl lowered her hand off her face and looked away. "Never mind…" She whispered until Roland perked up and smiled.

"Hey, Captain. We have visitors." He said while pointing off towards the water and the girl slowly looked before seeing the Marine warship. "Attention, pirates!" A voice boomed over to them, and the girl blinked a few times. "We are here to capture you! Surrender now or face our w-wrath!" The captain shouted the girl sighed.

"How pitiful." She muttered and the captain and his crew noticed the black haired girl.

"IT'S THE FLAT-CHESTED DEMON!"

The whole ocean went silent as the black haired girl's crew quickly disappeared into Grandes's room. Grandes was not happy as he was pushed into the corner of his small room as the rest of the crew piled in.

The black haired girl's lip twitched and her right eye twitched along with it. "Who…" She started to say as she rolled her hands into fists. "Are you…" The Marines all stepped back slightly as they felt scared. "Calling…" She said before raising her head and glaring at the Marines with her two different colored eyes. "FLAT-CHESTED!?" She shouted and the Marines all screamed before their warship suddenly blew up and the girl seethed angrily as pieces of the warship flew in every direction.

Her crew poked out of Grandes's room, and was then brutally kicked out by Grandes himself. The door slammed behind them and they all stared at the girl in fright. "I like my chest, okay? What's wrong with it being f-flat?!" The girl snapped angrily and Lock smiled nervously before slowly walking over to the girl and patting her on her back.

"A-Are you okay?" She said nervously and the girl turned her head to Lock to show rivers of tears falling down her cheeks. "Those jerks were making fun of my growth problem!" The girl said while crying and Lock patted her head slowly while the girl hugged Lock.

"There, there." Lock said repeatedly as the rest of the crew sighed in relief. "Those Marines should be lucky to just get blown up." Gladstone said sadly and Dylan nodded along with Marisa.

"I'd have to agree with the Marines though. The bigger the boobs, the better the girl! Like Lock!" Roland and Zephyr said and were then kicked over the side of the ship by a blur of two legs.

The remaining crew sighed sadly and Roland splashed around frantically while Zephyr tried to keep him afloat. The girl and Lock glared angrily after the two they had kicked off the ship.

"You know, even though they have completely opposite chest, those two are a lot alike." Dylan muttered under his breath, and Gladstone sweated nervously. "Shh, she might hear you!" He whispered and Dylan clamped his mouth shut as the black haired girl slowly turned to them.

"Do you three have any comments on my chest too?" She asked and they quickly shook their heads. "No, Rune. Please don't kick us off the ship. We can't swim." They said in unison and Lock giggled while watching Zephyr and Roland flounder down in the water.

Rune pouted before crossing her arms over her flat chest. "That's good." She said and Dylan grimaced slightly.

"It's hard to tell whether Rune's really a girl though at times."

"Shh, she'll hear!"

* * *

The Marine captain clung to a piece of his warship that still floated. "Damn… That girl really is flat-chested… and dangerous." He said before taking Rune's wanted poster out and staring at it.

"No wonder she's the pirate world's leading lady." He muttered before letting go of the wanted poster and letting it land on the ocean with Rune's picture gleaming in the sun.

* * *

Angel smiled as he sat at the head of the table the kings were sitting around. "What do you want from us, phantom?" One king asked and Angel looked over at the king.

"Out of the 15 remaining heads, there are a group of 8 of them that I want neutralized as soon as possible. The other 7 don't matter now." Angel stated and Cobra raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling us that they are more important than the capture of Whitebeard, Shanks, Dragon, and Straw Hat?" He asked and Angel nodded calmly. "This group is ordered by the fastest person in the world. This girl is barely older than your daughter, Cobra. Not to mention this girl isn't entirely… human. She possesses the largest bounty of any female pirate, and will be terribly hard to capture." Angel stated while looking at Rune's wanted poster in his hand.

"She is your prime target. Capture her, and other pirates will much easier to stop." Angel added before taking one of the other kings' cup of water and drinking from it.

"I don't need to remind you all of the gravity of this session. Reason alone is not enough. You must be merciless. That is all, dismissed." Angel said calmly with a wave of his hand and the kings' seats suddenly lurched backwards with every king fell to the floor.

Angel watched amusedly as the kings left while muttering in pain. "You want answers, little girl? Come get them." He said before throwing the wanted poster out the window and watching it float away before it disappeared from sight.

WANTED

Dead or Alive

"Red-Eye" Nico Rune

Bounty: 859 Million Beri

* * *

**:D Review please!**


	2. A Coin Flip For The Future

**Chapter 2- A Coin Flip For The Future  
Author Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Feet pounded down the deck of the Moby Dick as a man ran panting towards the large figure of Whitebeard.

"We have a visitor, Captain!" He said and Whitebeard looked to the man before sighing gruffly.

"What kind of visitor? Is it that rascal Shanks?" Whitebeard asked tiredly and the man shook his head. "It's a girl," he said and Whitebeard raised an eyebrow until a voice cut in.

"Not one for easy greetings still, huh?"

Whitebeard grinned slightly as the man moved away to let Rune walk past with a smile on her face.

"Well, if it isn't little Rune. What brings you here again?" Whitebeard asked and Rune smiled up at him.

The crew on the deck all watched as Rune fixed the collar of the long black coat she was wearing.

"Getting pretty old, Whitebeard. Are those nurses doing you any good?" Rune asked with a sly grin and Whitebeard laughed before coughing roughly.

"Heh, enough small talk. What do you want?" Whitebeard asked and Rune's grin diminished slightly.

"You've no doubt heard of the crushing blow to the Marines with two Admirals gone, several Shichibukai gone, and a lot of soldiers. You must feel sad that your playmate got weaker." Rune said calmly and Whitebeard put a hand on his knee.

"I suppose you get your attitude from that crow now, huh? How is the old dog doing?" Whitebeard asked and Rune's grin disappeared all together.

"I'm wearing his coat, aren't I?" She asked and Whitebeard leaned back with a sigh.

"I see. Well, yes I suppose I am saddened that the Marines are no longer able to put up a good fight. However, that doesn't mean the fun's gone." Whitebeard stated and Rune perked up.

"Do continue," she said with a small grin and Whitebeard chuckled.

"A little birdie told me that an old face is back in power. A face I haven't seen since I was a kid myself." Whitebeard said and Rune raised an eyebrow.

"Must be an old face indeed." She said and Whitebeard stared at the girl silently. "Not from what I hear. The little birdie told me he's still the same as he was back then. That's what I'm looking forward to." Whitebeard said and Rune smirked coolly.

"Of course. If the famous Whitebeard became immortal, the seas would forever see its King. Though, that applies with everyone aiming for that spot." Rune said and Whitebeard nodded before lifting a finger towards her.

"Everyone except you. You don't need immortality. You're closer to it than anyone but him," he said and Rune looked at Whitebeard seriously.

"Mind telling me who he is?" She asked and Whitebeard grinned before relaxing.

"The founder of the Marines, the one who first brought "justice" to this world. My little birdie tells me he's back. Angel Neworld." Whitebeard stated before closing his eyes.

"Now then. How about a drink?" He asked and Rune smiled softly.

"Why not?" She said before taking the jug handed to her. Whitebeard grinned widely as he picked up his.

"Here's to the age of pirates." Whitebeard said and Rune raised her jug slightly before the two downed the sake.

* * *

"Urgh… I don't feel so good…" Rune groaned as she lay on the deck of her ship while Lock put a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Honestly, what were you thinking? You've never had sake before, idiot! What made you down an entire jug of it?" Lock asked and Rune groaned some more.

"Purple sheep… jump over the fence…" Lock sighed sadly as Rune started mumbling random stuff.

"Does sake really make people like that?" Marisa asked innocently and Lock frowned.

"Only an idiot that's never had it before and drank so much of it." Lock said and Grandes grimaced with his hand over his face.

"Some Captain, huh?" He muttered under his breath before returning to his room.

Rune weakly put her the back of her hand over her eyes to block to sunlight streaming onto her. She silently stared at the back of her hand with a frown. Rune muttered something before raising her other hand towards the sky.

Rune suddenly jumped to her feet, and everyone but Grandes and Dylan, who were in their rooms, looked over at Rune.

Rune fixed her coat and then turned and walked towards the helm. "Rune? Are you sure you should be up?" Lock asked after picking up the wet cloth that had fallen off Rune's forehead.

Rune didn't reply as she stopped walking and looked towards the ocean.

"Alabasta." Rune said and Lock raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What about it?" She asked and Rune turned her head away from the ocean.

"We're heading there." She said before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

Lock looked over at Gladstone who shrugged calmly before turning the helm. "Didn't she have a hangover three seconds ago?" Zephyr asked from where he was hanging upside down on the main sail.

Lock giggled softly and smiled. "No sense thinking about it. Rune is special after all."

* * *

Rune sat down cross-legged on her bed and she propped an open book against her legs.

She smiled as she read silently before looking towards the small window in her cabin. She stared at the blue sky with a small frown.

"Cruelty is a murder half-done. Power is an order followed. And 9 is the necessary evil." Rune recited and then stood up from her bed with the book falling softly onto the sheet.

"Angel Neworld, huh?" She whispered as the waves ran on by outside her window.

* * *

"Well, this place sure does good with beaches." Zephyr said as he stepped off the ship along with Dylan, Roland, and Marisa.

Roland grinned as he looked around the resort island of Revasite. "So why'd Rune send us here? Shouldn't we all have gone to Alabasta?" Marisa asked and Dylan put his hand in his pocket while reading the small book in his other hand.

"Divide and conquer. Rune said for us four to go here, so we're here. There must be a reason why she sent us, and so we have to find that reason." Dylan stated and Marisa nodded in understanding.

"By the way, where'd Zephyr and Roland go?" Marisa asked and Dylan groaned bitterly.

"Take a guess," he said and Marisa thought about it before sighing quietly. "Oh…"

* * *

Rune stretched her arms into the air as she sunk her foot into the sand of Alabasta.

"I still don't see why we sent those four to Revasite, Rune." Lock said while Grandes got down from the ship.

Rune looked back at the two as Gladstone remained on the ship as a guard. "Simple. If those two idiot men came with us, they'd only give me a headache. This way those two can do whatever they want and Dylan can look after them." Rune stated happily and Grandes sighed quietly.

"You sent a kid to look after two adults and a littler kid?" He asked while putting a hat on his fedora hat.

"Exactly." Rune said and Lock giggled. "Hopefully those two can behave themselves," she said and Rune chuckled evilly.

"I hope they can't." Rune said under her breath before straightening up.

"Now let's go. I have something I need to pick up in the capital."

* * *

Angel smiled while standing in the large council room alone. He took a swig from the glass in his hand before chuckling.

He slowly reached into his pocket a pulled out an old looking coin. "Now then, girl. Let's finish what we started so long ago. The stage is set and the players ready again." Angel said out loud before tossing the coin out of the window and far into the sky.

"Winner gets the world." Angel said before waving his hand and the coin disappeared from the sky.

Angel tossed the glass behind him and it shattered against the floor.

"We'll see who wins when we reach the utopia of Eden. Now call it. Heads or tails?"

* * *

**Review, please.**


	3. Naomi Hearts

**Chapter 3- Naomi Hearts  
Author Note: Hehehe... Enjoy. :P**

**

* * *

**

"It's too hot…" Rune groaned while trying not to fall into the sand. Lock grimaced as she was trying to steady herself.

"Hey, you wanted to come here." She snapped and Rune frowned before Grandes past the two silently and without a backwards glance.

"Wait up, Grandes!" Rune and Lock called after him, but he didn't wait.

* * *

Zephyr sighed sadly as he and Roland sat on the steps to the beach next to them.

"How many times was that now?" Zephyr asked and Roland sighed sadly. "17," he said and Zephyr groaned.

"The girls here are so uppity." The two said in unison before glaring at each other.

"It's cause you keep going after the girls with big chests!"

"Me?! You're the one that said "you three" to that one girl!"

"Hey, I couldn't help it! They were huge!"

A very annoyed Dylan then slammed Zephyr and Roland into the sand.

"Now I see why Rune sent us here. To keep you two away and for me to look after you three" Dylan said with a sigh as Roland and Zephyr glared at each other before pausing.

"If that's true then…"

"Rune must have gone to meet a girl." Roland and Zephyr said in unison and Dylan shrugged calmly.

"How should I know? I'm here babysitting you idiots." He snapped coldly and Zephyr huffed quietly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's mean of Rune. Keeping all the girls to herself."

"Maybe Rune likes the girl she's gone to see."

"Hmm… You think? I never knew Rune was into that sort of thing…"

* * *

Rune sneezed and Grandes and Lock looked back to see their Captain glowering for some reason.

"What's wrong, Rune? Hurry up and tell us where you're heading." Lock said bitterly and Rune straightened up before catching up with the two.

"Naomi Hearts." Rune said and Lock raised an eyebrow. "… And?"

"Find her. She's either here in the capital of Alabasta or she's visiting Revasite." Rune stated before walking off and Lock sighed quietly.

"Yeah, great help you are." She grumbled while Grandes put a hand to his mouth.

"Naomi Hearts? That sounds familiar…" He said and Lock pursed her lips lightly. "So that's the real reason Rune sent those four to Revasite…"

* * *

Marisa played in the sand while Dylan read his book in the shade nearby. Dylan frowned as he glanced over to see Zephyr trying to pick up a girl with long wine red hair.

"Doesn't he ever learn?" Dylan muttered angrily before standing up. Marisa giggled at her small sand castle while a crab walked around it.

Dylan walked over to Zephyr as he continuous tried his futile efforts. "I told you, I'm not interested in boys." The girl said and before Zephyr could try another line, he was hit in the head by a large mallet made of sand.

Dylan glared down at Zephyr as the sand mallet suddenly burst into Dylan's hand. "Don't you ever learn? We have to wait for whatever Rune told us to come here for." Dylan stated and Zephyr rubbed the bump on his head while the girl chuckled.

"Rune? You talking about Red-Eye?" She asked and Dylan looked over at the girl.

"… And if I was?" He asked and the girl smirked slightly. "Good to know she's still alive. I bet she's in Alabasta now looking for me. Such a sweetheart she is." The girl said while brushing some sand off her black Lolita dress that was decorated with white hearts along the skirt part and sleeves.

Dylan narrowed his eyes while Marisa walked over with the crab on her head. "So I take it you're the one Rune sent us to find?" Dylan asked and Zephyr jolted to his feet in surprise.

The girl giggled before putting a finger to her lips. "Sort of."

* * *

Lock stretched as she and Grandes walked down a street with few people around.

"What kind of person is this Naomi Hearts?" Lock asked and Grandes was silent before lifting his hat to scratch his head. "Naomi Hearts… I've heard that name before…" He whispered until Lock suddenly stopped and pointed.

"Hey, Grandes. This is easier than we thought. Find the odd one out." Lock said and Grandes looked down the street to see a girl wearing a black Lolita dress that was decorated with white hearts along the skirt part and sleeves.

"Now that just screams 'not from here'." Lock said as the girl looked over at the two and smirked.

"Are you Naomi Hearts?" Lock asked as the two walked closer, and the girl smiled sweetly.

"Sort of." She said and Grandes narrowed his eyes slightly.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The three flinched before something crashed down between them. The girl giggled as the sand settled again and Rune stood there with an icy look to the girl.

"Aw, Rune! You look nice. Still flat chested though," she said and Rune twitched at the flat-chested comment.

"Yeah, and you still wear the same damn thing, Naomi."

* * *

Zephyr sighed sadly while Dylan closed his book. "What do you sort of?" He asked and Naomi giggled quietly.

"I mean I'm the one you're probably looking for, but at the same time I'm not," she said and Roland rushed over to them after spotting the girl.

"How about you speak clearly." Dylan said and she smirked. "Okay then. Little Rune sent you four to find me, right? She would have also gone to Alabasta as I sometimes go there too at this time of year. My name is Naomi Hearts." Naomi said politely while her hands fixed the lace headpiece she was wearing.

Roland grinned slightly while looking at Naomi from foot to head. "You sure must love standing out wearing something like that," he said with a grin. Naomi shrugged lightly with a smile before Dylan cut in.

"How about you answer my question." He said icily and Naomi sighed sadly.

"You're a persistent boy, but you're lot more likeable than plum head there." Naomi stated while Zephyr assumed a fetal position and moped sadly next to a tree.

"Just answer it." Dylan snapped and Naomi frowned slightly. "You need to learn to lighten up." She said and Dylan flinched as a blade impaled his shoulder suddenly.

Naomi smirked as she removed the blade from Dylan's shoulder and it morphed back into her hand.

"I bear the Kata Kata No Mi Fruit. Show me what you can do, and I might be willing to help out Little Rune again."

* * *

Lock and Grandes ran down the street as various objects were slashed in half behind them.

"What's wrong with that girl?!" Lock snapped as she evaded Naomi's blade hand as the girl flashed past them.

"To be able to mold her body into various things is a pretty good ability." Grandes said and Lock glared at him.

"This is no time to be impressed!" She snapped angrily and Grandes nodded. "I know that," he said before Rune landed on a roof above them.

"I should have known Naomi would challenge me again." Rune said and Lock glared up at Rune this time.

"You knew she'd go psycho on us?! What about Zephyr and the others?!" Lock asked and Rune shrugged calmly.

"They're probably being attacked by her Shed Self."

"Shed Self?" Lock wondered with a glance at Grandes before looking back at Rune. Rune frowned sadly as she dodged Naomi's hand blade before the girl disappeared again.

"Shed Self is what Naomi calls it when she uses her skin cells to create a double of herself. This double has all of her powers and personality too. She can only create one though." Rune stated and Lock gritted her teeth as the hand blade sliced into her arm.

"That's all well and good, but what's happening to Zephyr now?" She asked angrily and Rune hopped down to the street in front of Lock.

"They're probably fighting Naomi as well," she said and Grandes put a hand on his hat.

"Do you know if the one that's attacking us is the real one though?" He asked and Rune shook her head.

"Afraid not," she said with a grin and Lock punched her in the head. "Why the hell is she attacking us anyway?!" Lock snapped and Rune chuckled nervously.

"Wouldn't you if I hadn't visited you for a long time?" She asked and Lock pursed her lips tightly.

"That doesn't explain how you know her," she said coolly and Rune looked away.

"I-I'll explain later…" She said nervously and Lock raised an eyebrow before quickly dodging the hand blade again.

"Damn it, then let's hurry this up already!" Lock snapped, but before she could do anything Grandes raised his arm in front of Lock to stop her.

"I'll handle this." He said before walking forward. Rune and Lock watched as Grandes looked around and then picked up a jug of water that was for sale.

He calmly tossed a few coins into the store and then put the jug down on the sand.

"Bring it on." Grandes said with a grin as he placed his hand on his hat again and the water in the jug rippled greatly.

* * *

Naomi perked up as Dylan grinned widely and cracked his neck coolly.

"So we have to prove ourselves, huh? Then I'll do it. Since Zephyr and Roland are both idiots and Marisa is playing with that crab." Dylan said and the two idiots glared at him angrily.

Naomi raised an eyebrow while looking at the 13-year-old's shoulder that was perfectly fine.

"A Logia user?" She muttered before the sand around Dylan's feet stirred.

* * *

**Review, please. :3**


	4. Heart To Heart Sort Of

**Chapter 4- Heart To Heart… Sort Of  
Author Note: I had Sis help me with this chapter for soon-to-be obvious reasons... Still, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Grandes eyed the sky as the water in the jug rippled more. He perked up as the sand down the street moved and he quickly whipped his hand as Naomi swung her hand towards him.

The water in the jug suddenly shot up towards Naomi. Naomi narrowed her eyes as she quickly halted and jumped away.

The water circled around and rushed towards her. Naomi's eyes widened as a rush of wind blew by her and Grandes was suddenly standing behind her with his hand on his hat.

Naomi swiftly dodged the rushing water before the water was absorbed into Grandes's hand. "A water type? Logia maybe?" Naomi wondered quietly right before Grandes swung his hand at her throat.

She flipped backwards and swerved away from Grandes's sudden kick. Grandes grinned wider before twirling on his hand and sending his foot into Naomi's stomach.

Naomi hit the sand as Grandes jumped back onto his feet.

"What's wrong? Can't you hit my Umi (Sea) ability?" Grandes asked as his arm turned into water while he smirked.

* * *

Naomi veered away as a fist made of rock shot up from the ground. She flinched as the ground beneath her feet suddenly clamped up onto her feet and the rock fist slugged her in the stomach.

Dylan hadn't moved at all as the rock fist crumbled back into the ground and Naomi's feet were freed.

"I guess you can't do much against an Iwa (Rock) person, huh?" Dylan asked with a sly smirk. Naomi pouted before sighing sadly.

"Fine, fine. You win. You're pretty tough, little boy. Too bad you're in the wrong spot," she said before suddenly dissolving.

Dylan and the other three flinched at where Naomi used to be.

* * *

"Ow, you hit hard!" Naomi said weakly as she rubbed her stomach in pain. Grandes ignored her as Rune walked over with a grimace.

"You done, Naomi?" She asked and Naomi pursed her lips before smiling. "Fighting? Yep." Naomi said with a giggle as she stood up.

Lock sighed sadly before Naomi brought them to a small house and ushered them in. "Here you go, Rune." Naomi said and she placed a cup in front of Rune.

Lock fumed as she glared at Naomi. "Hey, what about us?" She asked and Naomi smiled sweetly.

"Get your own. This tea was specially made for my dear Rune." Naomi said happily and Rune hit her head against the table while Lock and Grandes stared at their Captain in surprise.

"My dear Rune? Hey, Rune…? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Lock said and Rune quickly raised her head angrily.

"I am not!" She snapped and Naomi sighed happily.

"Oh, you're so cool when you're angry, dear Rune!" She said before hugging Rune cheerfully. "Get off of me, you freak!"

"Oh, you're so cute when you shout at me, dear Rune!"

"Does anything faze you?!"

Grandes and Lock watched silently as Rune tried to forcefully removed Naomi from around her neck while the girl hung on tightly.

"You're not leaving me again, dear Rune! I've thought of countless new positions for us to try in bed!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FREAK!?"

* * *

Zephyr, Roland, Dylan, and Marisa were silent as were Lock, Grandes, and Gladstone after they had all met up on Revasite.

Rune was glowering angrily as Naomi was still holding onto Rune happily. "Um, who exactly is she?" Zephyr asked while looking away from Rune.

Grandes coughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck while trying to think of what to say. "She's a freak." Lock said and Grandes nodded in agreement. Gladstone smiled nervously before looking over as Rune once again tried to remove Naomi.

"It's amazing how long she can hold on too," he whispered under his breath. "Say, dear Rune?" Naomi started to ask and Zephyr and Roland tried not to laugh out loud. "What?" Rune snapped and Naomi smiled softly.

"Who are they?" She asked while looking over at the crew without letting go of Rune.

"My crew, now get off of me." Rune said curtly and Naomi sighed contently.

"So cool, my dear Rune." Naomi said with a happy sigh and Rune gritted her teeth bitterly.

The crew stared away from the two as Rune frantically waved at them to help. "Okay, different question. Who exactly is she to Rune?" Zephyr re-asked and Lock shrugged with a cold glance at Naomi and Rune.

"Well, Captain? Who's the freak?" Lock asked and Naomi pouted cutely. "I'm not a freak! Free love is not freakish, it is a blessing!" She said triumphantly and Rune sighed in relief as Naomi had let go to jab her finger at Lock.

"Now who are you?" She asked and Lock grimaced slightly. "You avoided my question…" She muttered under her breath and Dylan sighed.

Rune's eyebrow twitched as she sat on the stairs to the beach while Naomi was back with her arms around Rune's neck.

"12 years ago, Takai brought me here to show me what it was like off that island. I met Naomi here unfortunately too." Rune stated and Naomi giggled. "Oh, I love it when you say my name, dear Rune." Rune grimaced in annoyance while the crew stared at the two silently.

"So… she's an old friend?" Marisa asked innocently and Zephyr coughed. "More like an old flame." He said and proceeded to being thrown into the ocean.

Rune's eyes twitched angrily while Naomi smiled happily. "Little Rune was so cute then! It's too bad your chest didn't grow any, but I think flat chests are cute like yours, dear Rune." Naomi said and Rune tried her best not to react to being called that term.

"Okay, okay. So you two met then what?" Grandes asked slightly irritated. Rune grimaced more while Naomi pursed her lips angrily.

"Little Rune here left Revasite a year later. You promised we'd spend the day exploring the island! You owe me, Rune!" Naomi said and Rune looked away while grinning nervously.

"Damn, she remembered…" Rune whispered before recomposing herself slightly and looking back at her crew.

"Wow, Rune. You sure know how to break a girl's heart." Roland said before also being thrown into the ocean where he flailed around in the ankle-deep water.

Naomi smiled before nuzzling her face against Rune's neck. "But now you came back for me! Does this mean you love me back, dear Rune?" Naomi asked and the crew noticed Rune shiver in disgust.

"I looked for you cause you're the only person I know that can get anywhere she wants." Rune stated with a light blush and Naomi giggled.

"I sure can. Government buildings, pirate ships, big protective safes, and your bed." Naomi stated and the crew watched Rune shiver greater than better.

"So where do you need me? Your bed, right?" Naomi asked and Rune clenched her fists tightly.

"No… I need to get into Enies Lobby. I take it you can do that?" Rune asked and Naomi pursed her lips lightly. "Enies Lobby? That's near Water 7, right? Sure I can," she said with a smile before moving so she was sitting on Rune's lap.

Marisa laughed innocently at the smoke leaving Rune's ear, as the Captain's face couldn't get any redder.

"But, dear Rune, you're going to have to pay me." Naomi said lowly and Rune frantically looked to her crew that were all looking at her except for Grandes and Gladstone.

"I guess it only makes sense to pay someone if you want them to do something for you." Lock said calmly and Roland nodded in agreement after being saved from his pathetic situation by Zephyr.

Zephyr was grinning from ear to ear as he stared intently at Rune and Naomi from the side so he could see well.

_'Traitors…' _Rune thought angrily while Naomi giggled playfully. "Come on, I won't bite, dear Rune." Naomi said sweetly and Rune looked at her crew almost begging for help.

"Just pay her already, Rune." Dylan said with a bored look on his face.

"It's important to pay for something! Stealing is wrong unless you're a pirate, right?" Marisa asked and Gladstone nodded with a smile but didn't look at Rune's situation.

"It's just one, Boss. Make it a good one." Roland said almost cheerfully and Rune shot him a cold glare that made him inch backwards.

"This is stupid. Hurry up and get it over with." Grandes said icily and Rune felt like crying at the mutiny she was experiencing.

Naomi smiled while Rune sighed in utter defeat from the mutiny. Naomi leaned closer and slowly gave Rune a light kiss on the cheek. "You can pay me the rest later…" She whispered into Rune's ear and the crew watched as Rune fainted with her face redder than ever.

"Are you okay, dear Rune?" Naomi asked in surprise while the crew sighed sadly. "Chicken." Dylan muttered bitterly.

"It was just one…" Lock said almost sighing.

"And here I was hoping for some entertainment." Roland said sadly and Zephyr nodded.

"If you all wanted to see, I could have her pay me fully during dinner?" Naomi suggested and Zephyr and Roland cheered happily while Marisa looked over at Gladstone.

"What was that all about?" The little girl asked unknowingly and Gladstone sighed quietly.

"You'll learn when you're older, little one," he said and Marisa made a small 'o' with her mouth.

Grandes moved his hat so it covered his eyes as he huffed quietly. "Idiots…" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**They sure are, Grandes... They sure are... Oh, and I got questions for readers! ^^ Let's take a look and see...**

**"How old are Rune and her crew?"**

**:o This was a popular question indeed... Umm... Well... I never really gave them ages... If I had to though...**

**Rune: 23-26**

**Lock: 21-24**

**Zephyr: 22-25**

**Marisa: 8-10**

**Dylan: 13**

**Gladstone: ???**

**Grandes: 41-44**

**Roland: 28-33**

**^^; As you can see... I still don't have an exact age for most of them... Except Dylan, he's was set easily. I still don't know how old or in what range Gladstone is though... Anyway, kindly review!  
**


	5. Once Bitten, Twice Beaten

**Chapter 5- Once Bitten, Twice Beaten**

**

* * *

**

Water 7 was bustling as the streets were packed with people. "Wow, there are a lot of people!" Marisa said happily while sitting on Gladstone's shoulders.

"This is quite the popular place for repairs. Perhaps we could find a better ship here." Gladstone said and Dylan nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere, Grandes and Lock were walking around the shipyards as they looked at the various ships being made.

"I wonder how much these ships cost." Grandes said calmly and Lock shrugged slightly.

* * *

Several men hanging around the bar stared in shock at the cards that lay opposite them.

"I believe that, boys, is my win." Rune said with a grin and they groaned loudly.

Roland whistled happily before taking the winnings. "You just raised us 33 Million Beri, Boss. Strike some more guys and we might just be able to ditch our current ship." Roland said and Rune laughed while holding her black parasol against her shoulder.

"Yep, so where's the next bar, Roland?"

"Due east. It's said to be rough, so expect some confrontation if you win."

"When I win, Roland. Not if." Rune corrected him with a sly smirk and Roland chuckled coolly while walking in the shade.

* * *

Zephyr stared at the dead end in front of him and he slowly scratched his head while a nearby cat yawned.

"Great, lost again…" He muttered sadly before turning around and walking off.

Three minutes later, he returned.

He stared at the dead end again and the cat looked at him calmly.

Zephyr smacked his head off the wall while the cat yawned once more.

* * *

Naomi sighed sadly back on the ship as she slumped over the railing.

"Why'd dear Rune leave me here to watch this hunk of wood?" She whined with a small pout.

"Oh, I know! She must have gone to get me something! Oh, dear sweet Rune!" Naomi said happily while talking to herself out loud.

* * *

Rune sighed as she and Roland looked ahead to see a group of burly men standing in the street blocking them from going any further.

"Oh great… Could the gay rights group kindly unblock the road?" She asked coldly and Roland chuckled while the men didn't find it very funny.

"Nico Rune! We, the Bounty Hunter Group of the West Blue have come to take your bounty!" The group's leader shouted and Rune groaned.

"Every time something happens they always go and block the roads. Can't bounty hunters get smarter?" She asked quietly while the group's leader continued to shout some things until he stomped his foot angrily.

"Are you even listening?!" He snapped at Rune and she shook her head curtly. "Not a word," she said bluntly and the man gritted his teeth angrily.

"Prepare to die, pirate! Even if you are a flat-chested girl!" Roland sighed, as the group's leader was brutally smashed into the ground by Rune's ticked off fist.

"Anyone else want to make fun of me?" Rune asked angrily and the group of bounty hunters all shriveled as Rune walked past in a huff followed quickly by Roland.

"The nerve of those jerks, making fun of my chest!" Rune snapped while gripping her parasol tightly in her hand.

Roland chuckled before sliding his hands into his pockets. "Hey, could be worse. They might actually be stupid enough to do it again." Roland stated and Rune growled, as that's exactly what the group did.

"You thought you could escape the Bounty Hunter Group of the West Blue?" The bloody leader asked with a grin and Rune huffed before glancing to Roland.

"Take care of them," she said with a small wave of her hand and Roland nodded before walking towards the bounty hunters, but stayed in the shade.

"Terribly sorry about her manners. Boss just doesn't like idiots very much and neither do I." Roland stated and Rune coughed.

"Even though you yourself are one?" She muttered under her breath and the bounty hunter leader looked at Roland.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" He snapped before drawing his sword and Roland sighed sadly.

"I was hoping a smart bounty hunter, but I guess that's too much to ask for." Roland said with a smile before the leader lunged at him.

Roland took a hand out of his pocket and the bounty hunter leader's eyes widened as his sword's blade suddenly snapped in half.

The leader didn't get time to react again though before Roland gave him a swift uppercut to the chin.

The leader hit the ground out cold and Roland grinned happily. "Get it?" They got it.

* * *

"As I was saying! It's very rude to make fun of someone's problem." Rune said as she walked past the bounty hunters with Roland.

"H-Hey! Don't forget about us!" One bounty hunter shouted as he swung his fist at Rune.

The bounty hunter managed to hit Rune's parasol out of her hand, and she quickly flashed for the shade.

"T-That was dangerous, jerk!" She snapped angrily while jabbing her finger towards the hunter that had hit her parasol out of her hand.

"It's your fault for underestimating our strength!" He shouted heroically.

Rune grinned evilly before cracking her knuckles. "Oh, I'll give you something to underestimate." Rune said coldly.

The bounty hunters all lay flat on their faces as Rune got under her parasol again. "So strong…"

"Tough for a girl ain't she?" The bounty hunters muttered quietly and Rune twitched before continuing down the road with Roland.

"That was close, Boss. I wouldn't want you sparkling everywhere." Roland said and Rune glared at him.

"We don't sparkle, Roland. Where'd you get a stupid idea like that?"

"Oh, a book."

"The writer must be in an asylum then to think we sparkle." Rune said bitterly before the two suddenly stopped on a deserted street.

Rune slowly grinned while Roland chuckled. "Well, what a relief! We didn't have to go to Enies Lobby after all." Rune said as ahead of the two, Rob Lucci stood while looking at the two silently.

"Nico Rune and Roland V. Morrison. We of CP9 are here to crush you." Rob Lucci said and Rune smirked as the sun disappeared behind the dark clouds in the sky.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," she said before closing her parasol and tossing it to Roland.

Roland caught the parasol just as Rune removed her long black coat to show her plain black shirt underneath.

"Bring it, cat boy." Rune said while narrowing her eyes at Rob Lucci did the same. "I shall," he said before the white bird on his shoulder flew off and onto a nearby store sign.

Roland picked up Rune's coat and grinned as he placed the two items against a building.

"Hmm, does the big bad wolf wanna play with little old me?" Roland asked without looking behind him as Jyabura grinned widely.

"You know it," he said and Roland chuckled happily.

* * *

Zephyr sighed as Kaku stood on the roof across from Zephyr. "Should have known weird people jump on roofs like that." Zephyr said with a smirk as Kaku chuckled.

"You saw me coming? Good eyes," he said before drawing his two swords.

Zephyr grinned widely before unsheathing the two katanas on his belt. "This should be fun." Zephyr said and Kaku nodded as the two readied themselves.

* * *

Dylan bitterly stared at Fukurou as the large thing bounced from one leg to the other.

"I'll crush you idiots!" He said cheerfully and Dylan huffed bitterly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Go away," he said coldly as the earth beneath his feet rippled and Marisa and Gladstone backed up slightly.

* * *

"Oh!" Lock and Grandes stared in pity at Kumadori as he twirled his staff around.

"Mochi?" Lock wondered while thinking about the food. "Sure looks like it." Grandes said calmly before sighing.

"You can fight the food. I'm going to go look around some more," he said coolly and Lock grimaced slightly. "Of course…"

* * *

Naomi was bitter as she looked at Kalifa angrily. "You have such a hot body! Mmm, too bad you're not really my type." Naomi said sadly while looking Kalifa up and down.

Kalifa raised an eyebrow in confusion as she stared at Naomi while the two stood on the dock.

"Are you a freak?" She asked and Naomi pouted cutely. "Free love's not freakish! Why does everyone keep thinking that?!"

"Cause it's weird?"

"No, it's not! How does this sound, if you win I'll give up on free love, but if I win you must embrace free love openly!" Naomi snapped and Kalifa looked at Naomi in pity.

"Who in their right mind would agree to that? Besides, if I win means you're dead. So you'd have to give it up anyway," she stated and Naomi paused before nodding in agreement.

"Good point…" She muttered and Kalifa smirked. "Another good point is that I don't lose bets," she said and Naomi grinned widely.

"Then we have a bet! Let's go! I'll show you the power of free love!"

"Oh, would you be quiet? If you keep that up, I'll start feeling bad for Nico Rune…"

* * *

**Yes, feel bad for Rune. --; Having to deal with that incestant, annoying, worthless... Anyway, review.**


	6. CP9 versus Ragnarok

**Author Note: I would like to point out something about this story. It has mainly three reasons. One, to get this story out of my head. Two, to use EVERY One Piece OC that I've made. And three, to premiere the two newest OCs I've created. Though those two don't appear for a while, it'll be nice to re-use all the past OCs of mine. It gives me a chance to use them again, and gives you a chance to hiss and throw tomatoes at them. With that said, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 6- CP9 versus Ragnarok**

**

* * *

**

Rob Lucci removed his hands from his pockets while Rune tapped the tip of her foot against the street.

The two looked at each other and disappeared before their fists collided. Rob Lucci narrowed his eyes as he parried with Rune. The two landed back on the street and Rob Lucci raised his leg before swinging it down fast.

"Rankyaku," he said and the shockwave whizzed right above Rune's head after she ducked.

"Soru." Rob Lucci said before appearing behind Rune and impaling her from behind with his hand. He flinched as Rune's body disappeared and he quickly jumped away from Rune as she kicked at him. Rune glanced over at Rob Lucci as he flexed his fingers.

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to outrun you. Impressive afterimage." he said and Rune cracked her neck with a small smile.

"What's wrong, cat boy? Can't keep up with Senkou?" Rune asked and the two narrowed their eyes before disappearing again and rapidly parrying each other. Rob Lucci pulled his fist back suddenly before slamming it into Rune's stomach.

Rune was slammed into the street, but she placed her hand on the street and flipped onto her feet. "Whew… That hurt." She muttered as Rob Lucci landed gracefully across from her.

"I suppose it's time for me to get serious." Rob Lucci said before his skin was covered in yellow fur and Rune stared quietly at Rob Lucci's half-leopard form.

Rob Lucci looked at Rune and then swiftly sunk his fist into her stomach again. Rune's eyes widened while Rob Lucci pulled his other hand back.

"Shigan… Madara!" he shouted and Rune was sent flying into a building.

Rob Lucci looked at his blood-covered claw and then towards the destroyed building as people ran out of it and away.

"Incredible." He muttered as Rune stood there with blood trailing down from her mouth.

"D-Damn… That really hurt…" she said while holding a hand over her stomach. Rob Lucci's eyes narrowed at the holes in Rune's shirt, but more to the unharmed skin underneath.

_'I drew blood, and yet she's not injured?' _Rob Lucci thought before taking a deep breath.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent." He said before swaying slightly. Rune flinched before being smashed into another building as blood splattered between the two.

"Rokuougan." Rob Lucci said while looking at the blood.

"I guess you weren't much trouble after all." He said while looking over to Rune's body. Rob Lucci swung the blood of his claw and raised it while still looking down at Rune.

Above lightning boomed and Rob Lucci's eyes widened while he jumped backwards. He narrowed his eyes as a thin slice appeared along his arm. 

_'That strike... If I hadn't used Tekkai then, I would have lost an arm.' _He thought while Rune landed on the roof of a building behind Rob Lucci.

The CP9 leader turned and stared up at Rune. "Hmph. Your strength reminds me of a Zoan user. So that's how powerful your kind are." Rob Lucci said coolly while Rune stared down at him with her golden eye gleaming.

"I suppose this storm was good fortune for you. Your strength is halved in sunlight, is it not? Though normally you would have been ashes if you hadn't gotten used to the sunlight in the first place." Rob Lucci stated and Rune was silent as she stared down at Rob Lucci.

"I've battled giants, pirates, and Neptunians. I'm excited right now battling someone new. Now show me what your kind can do, vampire!" Rob Lucci shouted up to Rune who narrowed her eyes before smirking.

* * *

Roland leaned to the side as Jyabura punched at him in half-wolf form. "Hehehe, run!" Jyabura shouted as he rapidly punched at Roland.

Roland gritted his teeth before Jyabura's fist collided with his head. "Tekkai Kenpou Ookami Hajiki." Jyabura said and Roland hit the ground.

"Hehehe, child's play." Jyabura stated until Roland started to steam and suddenly pop. Jyabura stared at where Roland had been before a fist slammed up into Jyabura's chin.

The wolf-man stared in surprise as Roland grinned widely. "That would have hurt a lot if I hadn't made a fake me." Roland said happily and Jyabura snickered.

"What kind of Fruit power was that?" he asked and Roland smirked before holding a finger up.

"Omoi."

Jyabura's eyes widened as the wolf-man was slugged in the stomach by a fist made of earth.

"My ability is a simple one. I can hack into minds and recreate their Fruit power. Though I can only use one at a time, I'm able to store the info for later use. You can thank Miss Hearts for the fake I made and to Dylan for the earth fist." Roland stated as Jyabura grinned widely and barred his fangs. "This'll be fun then."

* * *

Zephyr was silent as blood rolled down his arm while he held his two katanas loosely.

Kaku smirked as one of his swords had blood dripping off of its tip. "Your reaction time is pretty slow. You have to be able to do better than this." Kaku said and Zephyr shrugged calmly.

"I never needed a reaction time." He said and Kaku raised an eyebrow before swiftly deflecting a blade that moved like a whip.

Zephyr moved his silver katana slightly and the blade snapped back to its usual shape.

"So that's how a normal person can compete with us. Your weapon has a Fruit power." Kaku said and Zephyr grinned happily.

"You're half right." He said before swinging his golden katana and a shockwave similar to the Rankyaku shot out towards Kaku. Kaku blocked the shockwave with his own shockwave and narrowed his eyes at Zephyr.

"Both of your weapons then."

"That's right. Nami and Kei. I don't need a reaction time with these. Now come on!" Zephyr said and Kaku smirked as he lowered his head slightly so his hat hid his eyes. "Very well. I shall."

* * *

"Shishi Shigan!" Kumadori said as his pink hair twisted and jabbed at Lock. Lock evaded the hair and kicked off of the ground into the air.

Kumadori looked up while Grandes fed a random bird nearby. "Again!" he said and his hair twisted up at the girl.

Lock smirked before swiftly flipping in mid-air. "Rankyaku." She said and Kumadori's eyes widened as the shockwave smacked his hair back down.

Lock kicked off the air and placed her feet on the side of a ship-in-the-making. Kumadori flinched as she stood impossibly on the side of the ship while smiling.

"Cool, huh? I can stick to anything with my Haru ability." Lock stated before her feet detached from the ship and she landed on the ground gracefully.

"You know Rokushiki?" Kumadori asked in surprise and Lock nodded.

"Yep. You can thank your old leader for it too." Lock stated and Kumadori's eyes went very wide then.

"H-Him? I see… So he was with you… My apologizes for not going all out." Kumadori said before twirling his staff and holding it like a pool stick.

Lock perked up as Kumadori swiftly struck her with the staff. "Shigan Cue!" he said and Lock didn't do anything before smirking.

Kumadori flinched as he gripped his staff and tried to pull it back. "You shouldn't have used a blunt object. They're powerless against me." Lock stated as she leaned away from the staff and swiftly kicked Kumadori upwards.

The CP9 member hit the ground and groaned quietly. "Oh…"

* * *

Fukurou stared bitterly down at Dylan while kicking off the air for a while.

"Damn brat…" Fukurou muttered before spinning around quickly. Dylan looked up towards the green ball and cringed as Fukurou shot downwards.

"Soru Tekkai Dama!" Gladstone and Marisa covered their faces as dust flew everywhere from the impact.

When it settled, Fukurou grinned at the crater he made. "Serves you right." Fukurou said happily until he felt the ground beneath his feet shift.

"I thought I said to go away?" Dylan asked and Fukurou turned around to see the boy reform from the ground.

"L-Logia?!" Fukurou's eyes widened as he was catapulted into the air by a large blob of earth.

Dylan stared after the CP9 member and pointed towards him. "Utsu."

A small rock shot out from in front of Dylan and smacked into Fukurou in mid-air.

"Ow! Brat!"

"Utsu."

Gladstone and Marisa watched as Dylan continued to fire rock after rock at Fukurou who was too busy snapping at Dylan to use any Rokushiki to block it.

"This is quite sad…" Gladstone muttered and Marisa lost interest as she started to play with a nearby dog.

* * *

Naomi smiled nervously as she held onto the ship railing tightly with one arm on the side facing the ocean as Kalifa looked around on the port.

"Oh, why does she get a hot ability?" Naomi muttered under her breath while glancing to her slippery arm that hung by her side.

"Honestly…" she muttered while trying to keep falling into the ocean.

* * *

Rob Lucci sighed quietly before flexing his arms. "Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin." Rob Lucci said before becoming slimmer.

Rune's hand swayed and the two disappeared before their legs collided in mid-air. They pushed off of each other's leg and proceeded to kicking at each other while steadying getting higher and higher into the air.

"Geppou." Rob Lucci said and jumped above Rune before getting large again. Rune perked up as his tail suddenly wrapped around her and he placed his two fists against her flat chest.

"Sai Dai Rin: Rokuougan!" Rune coughed up blood as Rob Lucci's tail let go and Rune fell to the ground. Rob Lucci panted quietly as he kicked off the air to stay above.

Once he saw Rune not moving, Rob Lucci landed on the ground and picked her up. He flinched as Rune looked at him silently with a smirk.

"Is that all?" she asked and Rob Lucci swiftly let go of her. Rune landed on the ground as several slash marks appeared on Rob Lucci's arm.

"Close. I didn't see you draw it." He muttered as he surveyed the slash marks.

Rune grinned as she tapped the back of a black-bladed katana against her shoulder. "May I ask you something?"

Rob Lucci raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rune. "What?"

"Why might you be after us? Aren't you fugitives like us?" Rune asked and Rob Lucci smirked slightly.

"We are after Spandam. You are merely the fastest way to him." Rob Lucci stated and Rune chuckled quietly.

"Good plan. Capture and use us as bait to draw out someone who would be thrilled with our bounties." Rune said and Rob Lucci nodded slowly.

"Too bad. I don't feel like being bait right now." Rune said and before Rob Lucci could reply a gunshot pierced the air.

The two looked over to see several Marines and the Bounty Hunter Group of the West Blue there as well.

"Don't move!" a Marine shouted and Rob Lucci narrowed his eyes.

"It seems we will have to continue this later, vampire. Till then." He said before holding his claw up and the Marines shouted in pain after Rob Lucci pierced them all when he appeared past them.

Rune sighed as Rob Lucci disappeared and she sheathed her katana slowly.

"Pity. I was getting into it." She muttered as Roland ran over with her coat and parasol as the clouds started to break.

* * *

"Anyone dead besides Zephyr?" Rune asked onboard the ship after they all returned and Zephyr shot her a bitter look.

"So the CP9 are after us to use for bait?" Grandes asked and Rune nodded with a grin.

"Exciting, huh?" she asked and Naomi groaned. "It is not exciting, dear Rune!" she said with a pout as she washed her arm back to normal.

Rune ignored her as the sun came out and she quickly opened her parasol to block it. Roland leaned further into the shade with a grin as they all sat around quietly.

"So… what now? What did we come here for?" Zephyr asked and Rune grinned happily.

"I already got it." She said before snapping her fingers and Roland took a deep breath.

"CP9 Archive Number 13-42. Location is on the Archipelago before Fish-man Island. Password for entry is unknown. Archive contains history that streams back 1500 years ago. The author of said history is unknown. Archive also contains files of every known CP9 member past, present, and in-training. Authorization of Archive is Admiral or above. Trespassers will be executed on spot no matter what or who they are." Roland stated while everyone stared at him in shock.

"I guess it pays to read minds." Lock muttered and Dylan nodded in agreement.

"So we came here to find a CP9 member to find that out?" he asked and Rune nodded.

"Though I must say, we got more than just any old member's knowledge. The member called Jyabura had an impressive mind." Roland said and Rune chuckled cheerfully.

"Okay, so what did you want me to do again?" Naomi asked before latching onto Rune happily.

Rune immediately glowered at her and Roland took her parasol and held it over Rune as she tried to remove Naomi.

"What else? You can get into that Archive, right?" Rune asked after finally giving up and Naomi nodded happily.

"Anything for dear Rune!" she said and Rune's free hand trembled angrily. "But, you will need to pay me extra." Naomi added and the crew sighed sadly in unison.

"What? I need payment to come with you, but any extra job is more payment. So that makes two kisses for dear Rune." Naomi stated while smiling to where Rune used to be.

"Dear Rune?" Naomi wondered and the crew stayed quiet, as Roland wasn't holding the parasol anymore and Zephyr had shifted so he was leaning against the kitchen door.

"When can we get rid of her?" Lock asked innocently to Grandes and he grimaced. "Soon. I really hope we can soon…"

* * *

**Same here... Please review.**


	7. Thirteen, Fourteen, Quince

**Chapter 7- Thirteen, Fourteen, Quince**

**

* * *

**

The ocean was quiet as Zephyr yawned loudly. He rubbed his eyes slowly while stepping out onto the deck expecting the sunlight but didn't feel any. Zephyr paused before opening his eyes and staring straight at a cow's face that stared back silently.

Zephyr blinked several times at the cow standing on two feet with two katanas slung over its shoulders. "I'm losing it…" Zephyr muttered and the cow mooed calmly.

Zephyr rubbed his eyes again and flinched as the cow suddenly slashed at him with one of its katana.

He quickly swerved away from the cow and looked around to see Lock and another animal. "Did a freakish zoo break open or something?" he called out to Lock who shrugged while staring at the large pig on two feet with an axe.

"Maybe it's a group of Zoan users?" Lock wondered as she dodged the pig's axe.

The pig squealed and Zephyr and Lock grimaced sadly.

"Hey, Lock? Can we have bacon for breakfast?"

"Sure, with a side of beef?"

"Sounds great." Zephyr said and the two animals trembled in fear.

* * *

The pig and cow were tied up while Lock and Zephyr looked at the animals. "I wonder if they're tasty." Zephyr muttered as Dylan came out and stared silently at the animals.

"I thought I said no pets on board?" he asked and Lock huffed bitterly.

"We didn't bring these things on board!" she snapped and Dylan ignored her as he walked over to the animals and stared at them.

"Do you want beef or bacon for breakfast, Dylan?" Zephyr asked and Dylan ignored him as he reached down to the cow's arm and poked a gold bracelet wrapped around its wrist.

"Odd. These aren't Zoan users." Dylan stated and he flicked the bracelet, snapping it off the cow's wrist.

The cow mooed loudly and the three flinched as the cow became a man.

"What the hell…"

"The cow became…"

"My beef…"

* * *

Rune sat down across from the tied up pig and man while the rest of the crew stood around silently.

"So… where'd the livestock come from?" she asked and Lock shrugged.

"I woke up, came out on deck, and saw this pig standing there. Then Zephyr came and a cow showed up." Lock stated and Zephyr nodded in agreement.

"Cow?" Rune wondered and Dylan pointed to the man. "Him."

"… That's a dude."

"It was a cow." Lock, Zephyr, and Dylan said and Rune stared at them in confusion.

"Ya lost me." Rune muttered and Dylan showed her the broken bracelet.

"This was on the cow's, I mean, the man's wrist," he stated before handing the bracelet to Rune who looked at it.

The bracelet had a small cow head on it and she raised an eyebrow. "Okay… weird tastes. Does the pig have one?" Rune asked and Lock nodded. Rune got up and walked over to the pig and looked down to see the bracelet on the pig's wrist.

"We didn't want to touch it." Lock stated and Rune nodded silently before suddenly smashing her foot down on the pig's wrist brutally.

Lock, Zephyr, and Dylan flinched as the pig started crying greatly at the pain. Rune crunched her foot down more onto the pig's wrist.

A snapping sound was heard and the pig slowly became a pudgy man. "Okay… It's bracelets that change people into animals. What kind of nutcase made these?" Rune asked and Grandes put a hand to his chin.

"Vegapunk, perhaps?" he wondered and Rune sighed before lifting her foot and looking at the smashed bracelet.

Rune glanced around the crew and narrowed her eyes. "Where's Marisa and Naomi?" she asked and the crew looked around before a large shadow appeared above them and the ship.

The crew looked up and froze up as a large fish started falling down towards them.

"Whale Shark Slam!"

The crew gaped at the whale shark as it fell faster. Zephyr quickly flashed up the mast and jumped off the tip towards the whale shark. He placed a hand on his gold-hilted katana.

"Nami Ami!" Zephyr said and unsheathed his gold katana before a flurry of shockwaves sliced through the air and whale shark.

Zephyr's eyes widened as the whale shark had disappeared before his attack could hit it. Suddenly, Zephyr was slashed several times and he fell back onto the deck covered in blood.

"Zephyr!" Lock shouted while something splashed into the ocean.

"Dylan! Inside!" Rune snapped and the navigator nodded before rushing into the nearest room.

Grandes glanced behind him as something jumped out of the ocean.

"Hammerhead Shark Drill!" Lock's eyes widened as a hammerhead shark spiraled into her, knocking her into the mast.

Lock coughed up blood as the shark disappeared back into the ocean. Grandes quickly headed over to Zephyr and Lock to check on them while Rune, Roland, and Gladstone looked around.

"Good move having Dylan get out of the way. He's useless at sea." Roland said and Rune ignored him as she glanced around.

She narrowed her eyes to her right and disappeared just as something jumped out of the water.

"Got ya!" Rune shouted as she appeared next to the thing and slammed her fist into it, sending it hurling down back into the ocean.

Rune gritted her teeth as the fist she used to punch the thing was cut up and bleeding.

"You okay?" Roland called over and Rune nodded while her hand healed.

"That thing's skin is rough," she stated and Gladstone flinched as something pummeled him down. Roland looked in surprise as something whipped by him and into the ocean.

Blood rolled down Roland's cheek as he and Rune glanced around. Rune looked over at Grandes to see him checking on Gladstone now.

"First a cow and pig, and now this thing."

"Shark."

Rune looked over at Roland as his cheek healed itself. "A shark? Was that a fish-man or something?" Rune asked and Roland shook his head.

"That was a full shark," he stated and Rune gritted her teeth angrily.

"And how could a shark be doing this all?" she snapped and before Roland could answer, something jumped out of the water landed on the upper deck.

The shark squirmed around before slowly turning itself into a man around Roland's age. The man reached into his shirt and pulled out a pair of glasses before grinning widely and putting them over his eyes.

"The shark's a guy?!" Rune snapped and Roland scratched his head in confusion.

"Well, the cow and pig were. Look, he has a bracelet on too." Roland stated and Rune noticed the silver bracelet around the man's wrist.

"Oh, so you noticed? What a pity. You beat up my little toys." The man said while pushing his glasses up with an icy stare at the two.

"Yo, shark guy. Take a hike or I'll fillet you." Rune snapped bitterly and the man chuckled darkly.

"You? Fillet me? Amusing. I'm afraid your threats are empty." The man stated as he snapped his fingers calmly and a screech pierced the air around them.

A large roc flew down and landed behind the man while it held Marisa in its talons. The little girl looked at Rune scared and Rune clenched her fist angrily.

"Let her go." Rune seethed and the man chuckled again. "Another empty threat," he stated and something round and covered in needles rolled over and uncurled to show Naomi gagged and bound.

The porcupine that had wrapped into around Naomi snickered quietly while Rune glared at the man. The man pushed his glasses up and grinned widely again at Rune.

Roland eyed the roc and porcupine and at the silver bracelets identical to the man's the two animals had on.

"The bracelets the cow and pig had were gold colored. Why are the ones you three have silver?" Roland asked and the man chuckled yet again.

"You noticed something so trivial? How amusing. Well, to answer, the bracelets they wore weren't complete. Ours are." The man stated and Rune clenched her fists tightly as she seethed even angrier towards the man.

"Let. Marisa. Go." Rune said and the man smirked.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm just thinking first."

"Thinking of what?!" Rune shouted and the man opened his eyes to stare at Rune coldly.

"Thinking of what to make you all into," he stated and before Rune could shout back the roc had disappeared and a metallic click was heard overhead.

"Cheese!" A male voice shouted and Rune looked up to see a guy with the roc's wings and a bazooka grin down at the two.

The next second, smoke covered the deck and the man motioned to the porcupine.

The porcupine pushed Naomi into the smoke along with Marisa.

The man chuckled as he pushed his glasses up his nose and he stared at the smoke.

"You may call me Quince. Welcome to my newest animal show, my new toys."

* * *

**Ready da tomatoes at Quince! XD I only brought him back to suffer more!**


	8. The Circe Circus

**Author Note: I finished plotting out this story, so hopefully I'll be able to write it faster. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- The Circe Circus **

"Wake-y up!"

Rune groaned and opened her eyes slowly to see a mass of brown and white fur look down at her. Rune bolted up onto her feet before seeing the hamster smile at her happily. The hamster giggled, making it roll backwards onto its back.

"A… hamster?" Rune wondered until she felt weird all over. She glanced down at herself and froze when she saw feathers.

Rune turned her head and saw wings. "I'm a freaking raven!" Rune shouted and the hamster nodded cheerfully.

"And me is a ham-ham!"

Rune paused before slowly looking back at the hamster. "… Marisa?"

"Yeppers!"

Rune fell silent when Marisa giggled more. "I am so cute!" she said while rolling around with a big smile on her face.

"What the hell is this?!"

* * *

Rune was shocked as she saw a panda sit against the wall with a green lizard splayed out at the panda's feet.

An orange cat was curled up nearby with a hedgehog next to the cat.

"Wake up!" Rune shouted and the animals all started to open their eyes and jolt when they saw the other animals.

After a few minutes of cooling down, Rune stared at her crew silently. "So… we're animals now? Like the cow and pig?" Lock, the orange cat, asked and Rune nodded slowly.

Marisa climbed up Gladstone, the panda, and sat on his head.

"I can get used to this," Dylan, the green lizard, said calmly and Rune sighed sadly.

"Of course you can… You still have arms and legs!" Zephyr, the purple snake, shouted while crying greatly at his loss of limbs and Dylan ignored him. "How can I use a sword like this?" Zephyr wondered sadly and Rune noticed the hedgehog roll over to her.

"Dear Rune, you look so cool!" Rune grimaced bitterly as Naomi, the red hedgehog, smiled happily.

Rune looked around and noticed a wolf staring at them silently.

"… What?" Grandes, the silver wolf, asked and the crew sighed together in unison.

Rune looked around some more and paused at the absence of an idiot. "Where's Roland?"

* * *

Roland yawned as he sat up on the deck of their ship in the middle of the ocean.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily before getting up and patting himself down.

Roland looked around silently to see nobody else around. "… Damn…"

* * *

"That idiot! He couldn't even get caught! How hard is it to drag that idiot along?" Rune shouted and Marisa giggled cutely until a cold chuckle cut in.

"Glad to know you're all awake." Rune looked up and saw Quince grinning icily from outside the cage Rune just noticed that they were in.

"Let us out, jerk!" Rune snapped and Quince chuckled before raising his hand to his ear.

"Sorry can't hear you. That cage's sound is only one-way. You can hear the outside and me, but I'm terribly afraid I can't hear you. Tragic indeed," Quince said with a mock sigh and Rune glared angrily up at him.

Quince smiled coldly and turned away from the cage. "Welcome to Circe Island. My island."

* * *

Out on the port of Circe Island, several people were walking about as ships lined the port. Nobody noticed as something thudded onto one of the ships, and Roland sighed in relief.

"So glad I saw that bird-man," he muttered quietly while catching his breath in the shade made from the ship's mast.

"Now where am I?" he wondered as he stepped over to the ship's railing and looked out at the port.

"I guess I should start looking around."

* * *

Back on Water 7, the Marines were standing at attention as a man walked past them.

"Any sign of them leaving?" the man asked and a nearby soldier nodded and handed him a piece of paper.

"Sir! One ship was bought by them, but it was later found without a crew on it in the middle of the ocean, sir!" the soldier said and the man nodded before handing the paper back to the soldier.

"Excellent move. Switching ships to hide your trail," he said and grinned to the ocean.

"Let's see how far you can get, Nico Rune."

* * *

Quince smirked and motioned to the hawk sitting on a perch behind him.

The hawk hopped off the perch and turned into a man. "Michael. There are some useless ones in there. Get rid of them," Quince said and Michael nodded with a grin.

"Sure thing," he said and cracked his knuckles. Michael waved to the porcupine that just entered the room and it turned into a girl.

"Help me out, Michelle." Michael said and the girl nodded.

* * *

"Hey! Let me go!" Zephyr snapped as he squirmed in Michael's hand as the birdman grinned widely.

"Okay." Michael tossed Zephyr and the poor snake hit the ground on the other side of the island before Marisa was also thrown onto the ground.

Michael and Michelle grinned at the two before leaving and Zephyr glared after them. "Damn jerks!" he snapped and Marisa cried while rubbing the top of her head that she landed on.

Zephyr sighed quietly and was about to move until he was suddenly stepped on. Marisa jolted as Zephyr slithered out from under the foot and glared up at the person.

"Watch where you're walking, idiot!" Zephyr snapped and the person sighed quietly.

"That's Zephyr's voice. Definitely." Zephyr and Marisa perked up as Roland grimaced down at them while scratching his cheek.

"Though you look… different."

"No duh, idiot!" Zephyr snapped while Marisa smiled happily to Roland.

"Please help us!" she said and Roland picked the two up before chuckling.

"You two look funny as animals." Roland said and his finger was bitten by Zephyr angrily.

"Okay! I'll help!" Roland shouted in pain before Zephyr let go and grinned. Roland rolled Marisa around until he found the very small bracelet around her leg.

Roland pinched the bracelet and it broke apart. Marisa yelped as smoke enveloped her and she landed on her rear on the hard ground.

"Owwie!" she muttered before standing up slowly and Roland broke the bracelet off of Zephyr's neck.

Smoke covered the snake and Roland was slugged in the face by Zephyr's fist.

"I feel much better now," Zephyr said cheerfully and Roland grumbled quietly. Marisa stretched her arms and smiled happily.

Zephyr grinned to the two and looked into the city.

"Let's go, you two." Zephyr said, and Roland and Marisa nodded curtly while Zephyr grinned. "They'll pay for messing with this snake."

* * *

**Hahaha... Review please.**


	9. Hurricane Blade

**Author Note: I was listening to Three Days Grace while writing this. It sort of shows too... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Hurricane Blade**

Quince grinned as he looked down at the people gathering inside the large tent he was about to perform.

"A full house! Perfect!" he said to himself before laughing happily. Quince then turned to Michael and smirked.

"Get the pirates ready to put on the stage. Also tell Michelle to notify the Marines we invited. After this show we'll never need to lift a finger again with all the money from their bounties!" Quince said and Michael nodded gleefully before sliding down the ladder leading to the below floor.

* * *

"Fire!" Bullets whizzed through the air from the Marines all blockading the road leading to the large tent.

The Marines were bulldozed out of the way as a whip-like blade coursed by them. The blade snapped back onto the silver hilt as Zephyr walked past. The Marines watched in fright as Zephyr flicked his silver katana.

The silver katana's blade whipped around and slashed every Marine around Zephyr. Zephyr stared ahead of him as people screamed and ran away from him.

Zephyr rested the back of his silver katana against his shoulder and looked to the large tent.

"Let's start a riot," Zephyr said as more Marines showed up armed with swords.

Zephyr dug his foot into the ground and rocketed towards the Marines.

* * *

Roland whistled as he and Marisa watched from afar as lines of building were destroyed in seconds.

"What a demon…" Roland muttered and Marisa giggled happily.

Rubble flew into the air as more buildings were destroyed.

* * *

Marines hit the ground hard as Zephyr gripped both of his katanas gingerly.

He gazed back at the Marines and buildings that he ripped through and huffed quietly.

A bullet whizzed through the air and shot straight past Zephyr's ear. Zephyr looked ahead to see a squad of Marines poised with their guns.

"Fire!" A Marine shouted and the next second, Zephyr's silver blade erupted from the ground beneath one Marines and skewered the whole squad while Zephyr watched silently.

The blade whipped backwards into the ground and Zephyr lifted his silver katana out of the ground. Zephyr walked past the Marines and towards the large tent.

Zephyr perked up as a spiked ball rolled towards him. He quickly swerved out of the way as the ball smashed into the ground and twirled into a human.

"Darn missed." Michelle said while glaring back at Zephyr. Zephyr glanced up to see Michael's bazooka pointed straight at him while the bird-man hung in the air.

Michael pulled the trigger and the discharge exploded on contact with Zephyr. Michael and Michelle watched the smoke cloud silently before something glowing shot out and sliced Michael's left wing in half.

Michael fell to the ground while Michelle looked over in surprise until a similar shockwave sliced her body in half by her waist.

Michelle hit the ground dead while Michael stared in terror at Zephyr whose arm was bleeding slightly from the bazooka's discharge.

"N-No way…! What is this guy!?" Michael shouted before his body was slashed in half by another shockwave from Zephyr's unsheathed gold katana.

Zephyr stared coldly as Michael fell back to the ground. Zephyr then sheathed his katanas and turned back to the tent.

"There goes the sideshow freaks," Zephyr said coolly and then walked towards the large tent.

* * *

Roland kept his hands over Marisa's eyes as the two inched around Zephyr's warpath.

"Sheesh, this guy is scary when serious," Roland said under his breath before making it around the scene. He let Marisa see again as the two looked at the large tent.

"So should we stay out here?" Marisa asked and Roland scratched his head before answering.

"How about we leave this to Zephyr and find some food?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

Zephyr entered the large tent to see nobody there. He hopped up onto the stage and perked up as Quince stepped up onto the stage.

"You made my audience run away."

"Aw, poor baby. You can keep an audience in Hell."

Quince pushed his glasses up and jumped into the air.

Zephyr slowly unsheathed his gold katana and deflected Quince's jagged teeth-covered hands.

Quince flipped back onto the stage and kicked off towards Zephyr. Zephyr knocked one of Quince's hands away before leaning far backwards and evading the second one.

Zephyr then spun around Quince and landed a solid side kick to Quince's side. Zephyr pulled his foot back on contact as his foot was now bleeding from hitting Quince's now teeth-covered side.

Quince pulled his fist back and swung at Zephyr as the swordsman leaned to the side. Zephyr leaned further back and placed his hands onto the stage before swiftly sending his foot up into Quince's jaw.

Zephyr landed on the stage as Quince rubbed his chin quietly from the impact. "You're a good fighter," Quince said and Zephyr frowned slightly.

"And you're too slow to take seriously," Zephyr said and Quince's eyes widened as several long slash marks appeared on his body.

Zephyr gripped his gold katana before pushing off of the stage towards Quince. Quince's eyes widened as Zephyr suddenly kicked off the stage back the way he came.

While moving backwards in mid-air, Zephyr's silver katana was unsheathed and the blade whipped around to form a net pattern around Quince and Zephyr.

"Payback for back on the ship, shark-man." Zephyr said coldly and then flicked his gold katana. Quince noticed the blade net around them start shrinking towards them.

"Dual-Edged Net." Zephyr said before swiftly swinging his gold katana in a blur, creating a shockwave in a net pattern.

Quince's eyes widened as the shockwave hit Quince at the same time the blade net around them swirled around Quince and pushed the shockwave into Quince.

Blood splattered on the stage while the silver blade returned to its original shape.

Zephyr sheathed both of his katanas while Quince hit the stage covered in blood.

"Now where's that cage?" Zephyr wondered quietly and went off the stage to find the cage.

* * *

Rune groaned while flexing her arms after the bracelet on her was broken.

"I never want to feel like a bird ever again." Rune stated and Grandes sighed sadly.

"I was beginning to like being a wolf too," he muttered under his breath while Marisa climbed onto Gladstone's shoulders.

"Well, Boss! Marisa and I found a ship and stocked it full of food so we can take to the Archipelago!" Roland stated and Rune nodded before looking at the destruction.

Everyone else looked at the destruction as well before looking back at Zephyr.

Zephyr stared back silently in confusion as to why they were all staring at him.

* * *

"Sir! The people have been calmed!" A Marine reported while saluting and the man he was addressing nodded calmly.

"Have they left?" he asked and the Marine nodded curtly.

"They stole a ship and took sail a while ago! If we leave now we can catch them, Sir!" The Marine stated and the man grunted.

"Let them go. They won't be able to do anything," he said and the Marine nodded before holding up a wanted poster.

"According to the people, it was this one that did the damage we have to pay for, Sir." The Marine stated and the man looked at the wanted poster.

"… Who's he?"

"First Mate of Nico Rune's and second highest bounty in their crew, Sir!" The man took the wanted poster and grunted again.

"He's not worth my time." The man said and tossed the wanted poster away.

"Prepare the ships. I want to report to Commander Angel immediately over something."

"Yes, Sir!" The Marine saluted and ran onboard their ship while the man followed.

The wanted poster he had tossed landed on the ground and then fluttered away.

**WANTED **

**Dead or Alive**

"**Hurricane Blade" Zephyr Gale**

**Bounty: 784 Million Beri**

**

* * *

**

**There we go. Review please.  
**


	10. Misty Fog

**Author's Note: This is the last update of 09. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Misty Fog**

"Bubbles!" Marisa said happily while watching the bubbles floating everywhere. Grandes eyed the bubbles silently while Marisa climbed onto Gladstone's shoulders to grab on. Gladstone chuckled before seeing Grandes obvious disappointment.

"What's the matter, Grandes?" Gladstone asked and Grandes sighed irritated. Marisa nearly fell off Gladstone's shoulder trying to get a bubble as Grandes removed his fedora and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"We're supposed to find this Archive 13-42, but we have no idea where it is on this Archipelago. Plus…" Grandes trailed off Marisa fell off of Gladstone's shoulder and he sighed at the two. "Why did I have to come with you? I would have rather stayed on the ship…"

Grandes watched Marisa get back up and try to get another bubble happily. Gladstone watched calmly and Grandes groaned quietly. The bubbles floated about, making Marisa mad at them, as she couldn't reach any of them.

"Those bubbles are mean!" she said with a pout and Gladstone chuckled lightly.

"We're not here to play with the bubbles, Marisa. We're looking for the Archive," Gladstone explained and Marisa made an "O" with her mouth. Grandes facepalmed himself bitterly and looked around for something to do. He perked up as a mist had crept around them between the large trees.

"H'h'h'h'h'h'h'h'h'h'!" Grandes perked up at the sound of cat coughing up a hairball while the mist grew thicker. Marisa made a disgusted look at the sound while Gladstone looked around.

"Hello, pir'tes!"

"Perts?" Grandes wondered and the voice snapped back angrily.

"No! Pir'tes! Wh't, 're you stupid?" the voice asked and Grandes twitched as he could only catch the words "you" and "stupid". Marisa looked upwards and Gladstone glanced around more cautiously. Grandes removed his fedora and sighed calmly.

"More idiots to deal with," he said coolly and tossed his fedora to Gladstone. Marisa caught the fedora and happily put it on with a large smile, as Grandes wasn't looking. Grandes cracked his knuckles and looked around. "Are you going to show yourself or do I have to find you?"

Grandes perked up as something bounced off of a bubble high above him. The something bounced towards him and shot straight through him. Grandes sighed as his body returned to normal.

"Ow! Th't hurt! Wh't 're you?" the person asked and Grandes gazed back at the man rubbing his chin.

"Grandes Blackwater. You?"

"V'in M'rlin!" the person said back to Grandes and he nodded slowly.

"Vin Merlin, good to meet you," Grandes said calmly and the man got very angry.

"No! It's V'in!" he shouted and Grandes raised an eyebrow before scowling.

"I said that, Vin."

Vain Marlin glared at Grandes before swinging his fist at Grandes. Grandes silently watched the fist pass through his body and smash into the ground. Vain Marlin's eyes widened in shock while Grandes raised a hand up to his side. Vain Marlin whipped around just in time for the side of Grandes's hand to smack into the bass of Vain Marlin's neck. Vain Marlin hit the ground and groaned in pain while Grandes stared at Vain Marlin in surprise.

"Quick reflexes for an idiot," he said coolly and Vain Marlin jumped back to his feet and swung his fist again at Grandes. His fist past through Grandes's body once more and he fell to the ground while Grandes stared in pity. "I know idiots are stupid, but god damn. You're just the zenith of idiots."

Vain Marlin glowered at Grandes before getting chopped in the neck again. Vain Marlin hit the ground, but got back up even angrier.

"Th't hurt!"

"You also don't die like other idiots. As a doctor myself, you're an anomaly. Mind if I slit you open and see what's inside?" Grandes asked and water started to drip off of the tip of his finger. Vain Marlin noticed the water before a large fist of water grabbed him and slammed him into the ground harshly. Grandes had taken out a notebook and pencil as the fist started punching Vain Marlin around. Gladstone and Marisa watched in shock as Grandes heartlessly took notes while Vain Marlin was being beaten up.

"You're he'rtless!" Vain Marlin snapped loudly before being punched again by the water fist. Grandes nodded without really caring. Marisa and Gladstone gaped silently as Grandes finished his note taking and then put his notebook away before snapping his fingers. The water fist fell onto the ground with a splash, leaving Vain Marlin standing with several large bumps on his face.

"Thank you for the notes, Vin."

"It's V'in!" Marisa and Gladstone watched as Grandes swiftly used the side of his hand to smack Vain Marlin into one of the giant dock marker. Grandes took his hat back from Marisa and placed it over his hair before twirling his pencil. He flicked it towards the dock marker and it pegged Vain Marlin in the forehead, making the idiot fall back onto the ground unconscious. The mist surrounding the area disappeared slowly and Grandes stared upwards.

"So he was responsible for the mist?" he wondered out loud before stretching his arms sleepily. Gladstone sighed quietly while Marisa climbed onto his shoulder. The three walked away from the scene as residents wandered out to see what had happened. Among the residents, the man from the Circe Island port stared in the direction that Grandes, Gladstone, and Marisa had gone.

* * *

Rune looked over and saw Grandes, Gladstone, and Marisa walk over.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked and Grandes yawned quietly before answering.

"An idiot held us back," he said coldly and Rune nodded without wanting to know what he meant. Rune motioned to Roland who was standing on his head with his eyes closed. Grandes stared at Roland silently before sighing sadly. "Are we joining a circus?"

Roland's eyes snapped open and he glared at Grandes before falling forward. Roland quickly jumped back up to his feet and glowered at Grandes.

"Actually, I was trying to see if I could find any thoughts about the Archive," Roland stated and Grandes clapped his hands without caring. Roland gritted his teeth in annoyance at Grandes while the doctor stared back coldly. Roland coughed a few moments later and then looked to the rest of the crew. "Anyway, I did find one thought, but when I found it, it moved away."

The crew stared at him in confusion while Roland grinned nervously.

"Anyway, I did find the rough location though! It's between Dock 7 and 8," Roland said happily and Rune nodded before looking to her crew. Lock shrugged calmly and then looked at Roland.

"Are you sure it's there?" she asked and Roland nodded confidently and Dylan sighed.

"If it's not you're buying lunch."

"HUH?!"

"Good idea, Dylan! Let's go see if it's there then!" Rune said happily and Roland stood there silently as the crew walked past him. Grandes yawned again and kicked Roland in the leg to get him moving. Roland didn't complain openly, but he hung his head sadly as they headed off.

Deeper in the Archipelago, the man stood while two others joined him. He looked to the two and then chuckled.

"They'll be here soon," he said and the taller of the two people nodded with a grin.

"Good! Then let's ready!" he said and his partner nodded in agreement before the two disappeared. The man watched them go and then chuckled to himself. He reached into his coat and took out another wanted poster. He stared at it silently before nodding.

"This was the one that appeared earlier. Grandes Blackwater. Hmm, interesting…" he muttered before tossing the wanted poster away.

**WANTED**

**Dead or Alive**

**"Silver Water" Grandes Blackwater**

**Bounty: 717 Million Beri**

**

* * *

**

**I just love beating up Vain Marlin...  
**


	11. In Good Company

**Author's Note: Okay, two chapters at once to begin the newcomers' intro. Two new OCs coming at you! XD They will be properly introduced in the next chapter. Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- In Good Company**

The ground around Dock 7 was broken apart, as building lay destroyed around the dock. Steam rose from some spots on the ground while Rune and her crew were littered across the space. Their attackers stood by the large numbered tree, staring at their handiwork.

"Man, what wimps! Wasn't even hard to knock them about!" one said while the other two nodded in agreement. Down where he lay, Grandes gritted his teeth lightly in pain before glaring over at the three. The one who had spoke noticed Grandes before grinning widely. "Nice, one's still awake!"

The boy unsheathed his sword from his back and the blade started to change shape to that of a lightning bolt.

"Hellblade the Fourth: Heaven's Thunder!" the boy shouted and when he swung his sword, a bolt of lightning followed it down towards Grandes. Grandes gritted his teeth harder to try and beat the pain that coursed through his body like wildfire when the bolt hit him in the back.

"I think you over did it, Seedry," the girl next to Seedry said and Seedry shrugged calmly while the girl's right hand turned from a claw back to a normal hand.

"They deserve it, Keyana."

"True." The girl stared at Rune's crew while the man on Seedry's other side took out a pair of handcuffs. He stepped towards where Rune lay with steel bolts impaled in her arms and legs. Rune glared up at the man angrily, unable to remove the steel bolts that were made out of Sea Stone. The man clamped one of the handcuffs onto Rune's wrist before roughly pulling the steel bolts out of Rune's other arm and cuffing that wrist. The man kept the steel bolts in Rune's legs and right arm as he brutally hit her in the back of the neck, making her lose conscience.

"Should we get the rest of her crew too, Commander Gunner?" Keyana asked while moving her brown hair out of her eyes. The man called Gunner shook his head and looked down at Rune.

"Angel-sama only asked for this one. Leave the rest. Let's be on our way."

* * *

Zephyr opened his eyes and stared at the wooden ceiling above him. It took him a few seconds before bolting up and looking around at the cabin he was in. He got out of the bed quickly and opened the door onto the deck. Zephyr froze as a shadow hung over him. He slowly tilted his head up to see a man staring down at him.

"H-Hey, Jose…" Zephyr muttered and Jose said nothing before moving away. Zephyr saw the rest of the crew except Naomi further out and Zephyr paused as he was grabbed from behind and roughly thrown towards them. Zephyr hit the deck and rolled before jumping to his feet. He froze up as he saw Whitebeard sitting across from the crew watching him.

"You're still an idiot, young pup," Whitebeard said and Zephyr grimaced but didn't say anything. Zephyr glanced around and raised an eyebrow when he didn't see Rune. Whitebeard noticed him looking around. "Your captain's not here. She wasn't with the rest of you when we found you all."

"How'd you know where we were, Ossan?" Marisa asked innocently, making several of Whitebeard's crew standing around gasp in shock. Whitebeard laughed loudly and gave a small wave of his hand.

"A little crow told me. Plus he brought other news," Whitebeard said before Marco stepped forward and held up a newspaper. Marco handed the newspaper to Grandes and the doctor opened it to the front page silently. He read it while Roland glanced over his shoulder to read as well.

"WHAT?!" they both shouted, afterwards making Roland get punched in the chin by Grandes. Whitebeard frowned slightly as the rest of Rune's crew read the page.

"That little greenhorn got in trouble with Angel. And that little snot Angel is having the gall to challenge me personally. So that's where we're heading now even if it is a trap. I can't allow that Angel to live anymore," Whitebeard said and Zephyr finally got the paper from Lock and he read the top caption. _Monkey D. Luffy's Execution Scheduled. Whitebeard Challenged. _

_

* * *

_

Sengoku was not happy as he stormed down the hallway before pushing a large door open and instantly shouting to Angel who stood by the window.

"What is this all about, Angel? You challenged Whitebeard?! Weren't you informed on the last time we did that?!" Sengoku shouted and Angel waved it off with a small chuckle. Sengoku's fists shook with anger as Angel stared out of the window.

"Peace, Sengoku. After all, Whitebeard's forces are weaker than they were before along with their captain. Now that I'm here, Whitebeard is sure to fall," Angel said calmly, but that didn't help Sengoku stop shaking with fury. Angel picked up a stack of wanted posters next to him on the table and leafed through them. "Also, I've managed to send a large threat to Impel Down. Now only thirteen head pirates remain, and they are all heading over here. Soon the WG will win over this era."

* * *

Impel Down was in an uproar as inmates on Level 6 shouted and howled from their cells. Two soldiers dragged a beaten Rune across the floor with Magellan observing. The soldiers opened a cell and locked Rune up against the wall. The soldiers locked the door behind them while Magellan stared into the cell.

"Enjoy your new roommate, you two. Now I need to rush to help out with the execution," he said coldly to the two people chained on either side of the cell with Rune between them. Magellan laughed and then turned to leave, shouting at the other inmates and hitting some with his poison arm. Rune hung her head weakly as the steel bolts were still impaled into her legs and arm.

"How much fun could this flat-chested girl be? Sheesh, can't Magellan be nice to us for once? Like jailing a hot babe with us or something," the guy to Rune's left said bitterly with his jagged teeth gleaming in his wide grin. The guy on the other side of Rune chuckled before looking back down at the small book in his shackled hands.

"I'm just glad they let me keep my book of puzzles," he said and the other guy scowled angrily.

"What good is that book? A hot babe is so much better."

"As if, I like puzzles. And I heard that this place was one big one."

"That's the reason you're here?! You're messed up in the head!" the guy to Rune's left snapped and Rune weakly tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't obey her. She growled weakly and the guy to her right glanced to her before smiling politely to the guy across from him.

"As if. I'm here to solve this place like all the other puzzles I've done."

"Too bad you're locked up down here," the guy on the left said with a wide grin until the guy on the right chuckled again.

"As if. It's no fun going from the entrance to end. I like going from end to entrance," he said and the guy opposite him scowled again. Rune growled weakly again and finally managed to say something.

"My legs hurt…" she muttered and the guy to her right looked at her.

"I imagine they do with those things in them. Hmm… Yes, they'll do," he said to himself and the guy opposite him growled dangerously.

"What the hell are you talking to yourself for?" he snapped and was answered with another chuckle. The guy to Rune's right looked at her and smiled politely.

"I think it's time I started to solve this puzzle, which is the only reason I'm here. Would you two like to help?" he asked and Rune looked to him silently but the pain in her legs didn't keep her silent for long.

"Get these things out of me and I will."

"If she's going, I am too! I'd rather die than hang around with a flat-chested girl and weirdo!" the guy to Rune's left snapped and the guy to Rune's right chuckled and then whistled softly.

"Hold your breath."

"Huh?"

* * *

The alarm went off loudly as inmates howled and shouted louder. Seawater covered the floor of Level 6 from the giant hole in the wall as a large fish stared into the prison. The cell door of Rune's cell had been blown off and the guy to her right had his shackles off with ease.

"Thanks for waiting, Nono!" he said to the large fish and the fish smiled back happily. The guy helped the other guy out of his shackles and the guy to Rune's left stared at the fish in shock.

"An island eater?! And how'd you get out of the Sea Stone?"

"It's just Nono. He's one of the babies. And I don't have a DF power," the guy that had been on Rune's right said calmly and then knelt down to Rune. "This will hurt, okay?"

"Just rip them out. I can take care of them after that," Rune said and the guy nodded before doing just that. Rune clenched her teeth in the waves of pain as the guy removed all the bolts from her legs and arm. The moment the bolts were out and Rune's wrists were freed from the Sea Stone, the holes the bolts had made instantly healed. The two guys stared in shock at the healing.

The two guys quickly looked behind them at the sound of soldiers running down the stairs into Level 6. The soldiers reached the bottom of the stairs before suddenly being sent in all directions by Rune's feet as she twirled on her hands. Rune flipped onto her feet while wiping the back of her hand against her chin as the two guys watched in surprise.

"Much better," she said while the two guys and island eater stared at her silently. The inmates around them shouted to be free too, but they all stopped after Rune shot them all a hateful glare.

* * *

"The three escapees have disappeared from Level 6, Hannyabal," one soldier said and Hannyabal's mouth fell open.

"Disappeared? How?"

"When we got there, there was a giant hole in the wall. The inmates mentioned an island eater. Perhaps they rode out of here?" the soldier suggested and Hannyabal groaned sadly.

"Chief Warden is going to be so mad with me…"

* * *

Angel stood on the scaffold with the two soldiers holding blades. Between the two soldiers kneeling on the scaffold was Luffy who was trying to reach his nose with his lips.

"Can someone scratch my nose? It itches," he said calmly and Angel chuckled down at him.

"It won't itch much longer, Monkey D. Luffy. Just relax," Angel said and Luffy frowned up at Angel.

"You cheater hitting me with my back turned," Luffy said and Angel laughed cheerfully before glancing down at him.

"There are no rules with pirates, isn't that right? Don't worry, the rest of your crew is awaiting their time too," he said and Sengoku looked up from where he stood at the base of the scaffold. Garp sat next to him with a sad look on his face as he stared at the ocean.

"Same place, different person," Garp said sadly and Sengoku didn't say anything until Angel dropped down between Sengoku and Garp.

"There they are," Angel said right before Moby Dick broke the water's surface. Sengoku and Garp flinched as the ship caused waves before finally settling. Angel stared onto the Moby Dick's deck to where Whitebeard stared back with a grin.

"Here we are, you little snot. Ready to be thrashed again like back then?" Whitebeard shouted up to Angel who smirked calmly. On the deck of Moby Dick, Zephyr stood with the rest of his crew as he stared off at the Marines ready for combat. Sengoku raised his hand and shouted to the Marines below at the same time Whitebeard shouted to his crew.

"Attack!"


	12. Party Crashers

**Author's Note: Let's go! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- Party Crashers**

The Marines and pirates roared to life as they charged towards each other in a clash of steel. Zephyr stood on the deck while the rest of his crew watched along with him. Zephyr glanced back at them and then towards the battle.

"Marisa and Gladstone stay here and help defend the ship. Dylan, you get onto the ground where you'll be better off. Grandes, Roland, and Lock, let's go help Whitebeard's crew," Zephyr said and everyone nodded in understanding except for Grandes who scowled.

"This is the only time you'll be bossing us around," he muttered before jumping off the ship and landed onto the ground with Roland and Lock. Roland grinned happily as he ran a hand through his hair. Lock cracked her knuckles eagerly while Grandes adjusted his hat. Whitebeard stared down at them as Dylan hopped down as well.

"You're getting the hang of orders, pup," Whitebeard grunted at Zephyr who didn't reply. Marisa and Gladstone hung back as Zephyr jumped off of the ship and onto the ground.

"Give them hell, Ragnarok Pirates!"

* * *

Angel watched from the safety of the base of the scaffold with Sengoku and Garp next to him. Angel laughed happily at the battle below them. The three Admirals and Shichibukai had joined in, which made ice, magma, and light a common occurrence in the middle of the battle. The water beneath Moby Dick surged before a large snake created from water lurched into the air and crashed down on the battleground. Grandes smirked coolly and he moved his hands around controlling the water snake till it was frozen by Aokiji's ice. Grandes scowled bitterly before jumping back as ice crept closer to where he stood. Marines charged forward towards the Moby Dick while Whitebeard's crew intercepted them.

"What a grand fight! Shishishishi!" Moria shouted happily before suddenly stopping in his tracks. He looked towards the sky and shook his head before staring back towards the fight. "Must be my imagination."

Mihawk swung his black sword, felling several pirates around him before his blade collided with a golden shockwave. Mihawk deflected the shockwave before jumping away from a whip-like blade that smashed into the ground. Mihawk readied his sword as Zephyr silently sheathed his two katanas with a small smirk.

"Guess you ain't the best for nothing. Time to step up then," Zephyr said and Mihawk raised an eyebrow before a red glowing ball appeared in the palm of Zephyr's right hand at the same time as a green one appeared in Zephyr's left hand. Zephyr grinned before holding up a wrapped object. He swiftly unwrapped it and held the emerald katana up at Mihawk as the two lights disappeared into the katana. "Youshiki."

The wind roared as several Marines were sent flying by it. Mihawk narrowed his hawk-like eyes as Zephyr unsheathed the emerald katana. Zephyr smirked and disappeared from sight. Mihawk perked up and raised his sword to block the emerald katana after Zephyr had slashed at him. Zephyr gritted his teeth before jumping away and skidding on the ground. Mihawk gripped his sword gingerly while staring at Zephyr.

Sengoku watched as the Marines continued to advance further towards Moby Dick. Angel chuckled happily as he held his hands up to the battle.

"See, Sengoku? What did I tell you? Whitebeard was truly foolish to come here," Angel said and then motioned to the two soldiers on the scaffold. They looked down at Angel while Luffy had fallen asleep. Angel moved his finger across his throat and the two soldiers nodded before raising their blades over their heads. "Might as well get rid of this one before anything else happens."

Whitebeard noticed the raised blades and scowled lightly but didn't take any action as he continued to stand on the deck of his ship. However, several others noticed and tried to move faster, but to no avail. Angel raised his hand to signal the soldiers, but right when he did a loud voice boomed from above them all.

"Dunnnnnn! Da-da dun-dun da dun! Da-da-da-da-da dun da-da da dun!" Angel's eyes widened as a crackling sound followed the voice and the left side of the protective wall circling the island behind the scaffold suddenly exploded with a loud bang that made some fall onto their backs from the volume alone.

"WHO'S UP FOR SOME FIREWORKS!" the loud voice shouted happily and Angel, Garp, and Angel looked to see three people standing on the undamaged part of the left side of the protective wall on the outer edge of the island. Angel scowled bitterly while Sengoku's eyes widened. Garp laughed for some reason as the whole battlefield went deathly silent.

"… As if. Do you have to be so loud? And where's my thanks for busting you out of there? Oh, and thank Nono too."

"Shut up, puzzle freak! You're killing my entrance!"

"Killing your entrance? As if. That whole "da dun" thing killed it in the first place."

"At least I don't go around making friends with island eaters!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Zephyr and the rest of his crew perked up at the third voice while Angel looked down right livid once he heard it.

"Sorry, flat chest-" A loud smack resounded through the silent area.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLATCHESTED?!" Zephyr grinned widely while the rest of the Marines and pirates looked towards the three people. Angel looked at the three with hatred in his eyes while Rune grinned to him while cracking her knuckles.

"I hope you don't mind us three crashing your little party. But I'm here for some payback," Rune said while the two guys with her grinned in unison. Sengoku noticed the two guys with Rune and he turned pale. Down on the battlefield, Hancock looked over at them while she was in the middle of getting the keys for Luffy's handcuffs. She paused when she saw the loud guy and she glared angrily at him.

"Him!" she scowled and snatched the keys before entering the battlefield again. Rune and the two guys looked towards the battlefield before Rune smirked.

"You two can go have fun," she said and the two guys nodded in unison. Down by the scaffold, Sengoku turned to Magellan who was standing near the bathroom just in case.

"What are those two doing with that girl, Magellan?" Sengoku snapped and Magellan looked to the two guys with Rune before scowling. Koby poked his head out from behind a wall nearby and then looked at the wanted posters he had with him that he was supposed to have destroyed. He looked through them before taking out two that matched the two guys. He stared at the posters before turning as pale as Sengoku.

**WANTED **

**Dead or Alive**

**"****DDD Bomb" Donovan D. Doomsday**

**Bounty: 715 Million Beri**

Donovan grinned widely and stuck his middle finger out at the Marines.

**WANTED**

**Dead or Alive**

**"****Blood Cross" Freed Rosary**

**Bounty: 743 Million Beri**

Freed sighed calmly with a smile at Donovan's action before twirling a handgun.

* * *

**Welcome, Freed and Donovan! Now to give a little bio for both. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Name: Donovan D. Doomsday****  
Nickname: "DDD Bomb"****  
Ability: TBA****  
Likes: Explosions  
Dislikes: Water  
Favorite Food: Anything spicy  
Favorite Color: Red  
Bio: Born in a war-torn island of the West Blue, Donovan became quickly engrossed in explosions as they rocked his island. Once he was old enough, Donovan destroyed his island and set off to find other things to blow up. Donovan is extremely dangerous when bored for he is more likely to blow up things then. Donovan's madness with explosions makes him a powerful fighter, but at the same time a threat to his comrades. Donovan was captured and sent to Impel Down after trying to blow up the island Amazon Lily when he was bored.**

**

* * *

**

**Name: Freed Rosary  
Nickname: "Blood Cross"  
****Ability: TBA  
Likes: Puzzles  
Dislikes: Obstacles  
Favorite Food: Spaghetti  
Favorite Color: Gray  
Bio: Orphaned at birth, Freed was strangely raised by a colony of island eaters. Because of that, Freed can communicate with them and some other fish species. His love for puzzles is so great that he will voluntarily put himself in danger for them such as what he did when he walked into Impel Down and asked to be placed in the lowest level. Freed is usually always with a smile on his face and a calm if not creepy attitude to everything. His favorite saying is (obviously): "as if".  
**


	13. Trio of Terror

**Author's Note: Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Trio of Terror**

Freed and Donovan glanced at each other before jumping down the wall while Rune landed near Whitebeard. She gave the large man a grin before straightening up.

"Hey, old man," Rune said and Whitebeard grinned down at her.

"Funny seeing you here, greenhorn," he said before gripping his spear tightly in his hand. Rune chuckled lightly before looking out at the battle. In the midst of the fighting, a chain shot out and coursed towards Rune. Rune blinked at the oncoming chain, and calmly leaned her head to the side before it rushed by her head.

"Wow, it sure is hectic here. Too bad I lost my sword at Impel Down," she said as Seedry pulled the chain back and prepared to fling it back towards her until he was slammed in the head by an invisible force. Rune lowered her hand and sighed. "The adults are talking, brat."

Whitebeard looked out at where Seedry had his head smashed into a building wall while Keyana tried to get him out. Whitebeard grinned slightly before laughing. Rune flexed her fingers before folding her arms over her chest. She stared out at the battle until she caught sight of the person she was looking for. Rune took in a deep breath before shouting, "ROLAND!"

Roland shivered as he slowly turned his head and was suddenly dragged to where Rune was standing by another invisible force. Rune slugged Roland in the head as he reached her and he hit the deck of Moby Dick hard.

"H-Hey, Boss…"

"Hey, nothing, you jerk! Why'd you desert us back at the Archipelago?"

"W-Well… someone needs to watch the ship," Roland was kicked in the head, "a-and I didn't feel like following you all," another kick to the head, "and I'm very sorry!"

Rune glared down at Roland as he grinned sheepishly. Rune sighed after a few moments and scratched the back of her head.

"Fine. Now go do something useful," Rune said before grabbing Roland's collar. Roland's eyes widened before Rune flung the man towards the scaffold. Roland flew the air and as he neared the scaffold, a clutter of light started forming in the space between Roland and the scaffold.

"Not today you're not getting here," Kizaru said and Roland cried out, "You threw me towards here on purpose!"

Light formed around Kizaru's knee before he drove it towards Roland. His knee caught Roland in the head, and Roland's head cracked backwards, the bones in his neck breaking. Kizaru didn't let up as more light gathered in the palm of his head and he slammed it into Roland's chest. Roland crashed into the ground below as Kizaru landed gracefully back where he had been standing previous to Roland being thrown. The dust that had been kicked up from Roland's landing covered the area until it was blown away by the wind. Kizaru perked up as Roland cracked his neck back in place while standing up.

"Ohh… That kinda hurt," Roland said as he looked up at Kizaru.

"Oh? How can you be alive still?" Kizaru wondered out loud while Roland stretched his legs. Roland slammed his fist against his palm before grinning with his eyes gleaming gold. Roland placed his index and middle fingers together along with his thumbs. Kizaru raised an eyebrow in confusion while Roland took a deep breath.

"Niuf kan yule xasfre zanil," Roland spoke in a low voice and Kizaru flinched as something rocketed into his chest, sending the Admiral flying backwards. Sengoku's eyes widened while Angel grimaced angrily. Roland grinned before sticking his tongue out. "Sorry, Mr. Admiral, but Haki is such a hard thing to control."

* * *

Meanwhile, Freed landed on the ground gracefully with a smirk on his face before a bullet shot into the wall next to his head. Freed gazed ahead to see Gunner holding a hand out towards him that had a small hold in the center of his palm. Freed chuckled as more holes appeared on Gunner's body and a storm of bullets rained out. Gunner narrowed his eyes as a single gunshot was heard over his. When the dust from his bullets settled, Gunner's eyes widened as a large rotating red cross stood between him and Freed.

"Sorry, mate. But if it's a gunfight, you're looking for you might wanna pick your battles better," Freed said and Gunner flinched as Freed's arm holding his handgun emerged from behind the cross. Gunner jumped away as Freed fired multiple rounds at the man. The large cross in front of Freed disappeared to show that its creator had vanished. Gunner looked around until hearing a click above him. Gunner looked up just in time to jump away from another shot from Freed's gun. Gunner looked to the ground and paused as he didn't see any holes made by the shot Freed fired. "Expand."

Gunner's eyes widened as another large cross appeared where Freed had fired and part of the cross slammed into Gunner's side as it rotated. Freed landed on the cross with a grin of his face. Gunner gritted his teeth and more holes appeared his body, letting loose another storm of bullets. Freed swiftly fired towards Gunner and another cross appeared, deflecting every shot fired from Gunner.

"In the game of gunfights, I am known as the ultimate gunman. But there's always the weakness of running out of bullets. However, that's never bothered me. Do you know why?" Freed asked calmly as he crouched down on the cross lying on the ground as the one in front of him continued to rotate. Gunner didn't reply as the holes disappeared from his body. "I'll tell ya then, mate. This gun here that I made has a Devil Fruit known as the Juji Juji No Mi Fruit, which can create what you're staring at. Thanks to this little ability I have no need for bullets and I can make these crosses as big or as small as I want."

"So you think you can beat me just because you can't run out of bullets? How arrogant," Gunner said and narrowed his eyes towards the cross. Freed chuckled while resting his head on his palm.

"As if. What I'm saying is you're going to lose because you are only able to fire straight," Freed said and Gunner stared in confusion until a whizzing noise reached his ears. The cross between him and Freed had started to rotate even faster until it became a near blur. Gunner noticed Freed now standing behind the cross with the point of his gun against the center of the cross. Freed bent his arm upward and the cross moved with the point of the gun. The cross became smaller until it reached the same size as Gunner.

"Brace yourself, mate! This is why I'm called ultimate! Juji Massacre!" Freed said before swing his bent arm towards Gunner. The cross left the point of his gun and rushed towards Gunner, still spinning like a buzz saw. The spinning cross mowed down the few Marines in the way before nearing Gunner. Gunner braced himself and jumped into the air above the cross.

"Not good enough!"

"As if." Gunner's eyes widened as the cross suddenly lurched upwards towards Gunner. Gunner's eyes widened as the cross sliced clean through his right arm. Gunner fell to the ground while his right arm fell off a ways away from the man. The cross spun back towards Freed who caught it with the point of his gun. Freed grinned down at Gunner before the cross on the point of his gun vanished. "Tough luck, mate."

* * *

Donovan laughed maniacally as he ran circles around the Pacifista that followed him around relentlessly. Sengoku looked over and gritted his teeth as he watched Donovan basically dance around the Pacifista as they tried to hit him. Angel watched as well after had given the order for them to attack.

"Angel! Get those Pacifista away from him!" Sengoku said finally and Angel looked at him before pushing his glasses up.

"Why should we?"

"Do you have any idea at who that boy is? He openly stated that he would blow up Amazon Lily, and we had to send an armada to stop him from getting there!" Sengoku explained and Angel shrugged calmly.

"So? He's a crazy fool."

"Angel. Can you estimate how many soldiers returned from that attack?" Sengoku said gravely and Angel thought it over before smirking.

"Maybe all but a few?"

"None." Angel's eyes widened before he looked at Sengoku in surprise.

"What?"

"None returned. Even the ships were destroyed. That boy was only caught after Hancock fought him," Sengoku stated while down on the battlefield, Donovan bounced happily away from the Pacifista. He grinned at the robots before cracking his fingers.

"Seems like you robots are all the same. That's great!" he said happily before his right hand burned with flames. Donovan dodged a laser fired from one of the cyborgs, but flinched as another prepared to fire one right behind him. Donovan gritted his jagged teeth together before using his hands to push his feet off the ground and wrapping his legs around the cyborg's head. The Pacifista fired its laser into the ground as Donovan pressed its head down into the ground while his right hand was placed onto the back of the cyborg. Donovan laughed as he was thrown off the Pacifista as it stood back up. Sengoku flinched when he and Angel noticed the emblem Donovan had burned into the back of the one Pacifista.

"Get the Pacifista away now!" Sengoku shouted right before Donovan clapped his hands together. The moment his hands touched all of the Pacifista exploded from the inside out, sending pieces flying everywhere. Angel stared in shock at the explosions while Donovan laughed maniacally.

"You freckin' stupid robots!" Donovan shouted happily while sticking his middle finger up at the remains. Sengoku clenched his teeth before turning to Angel.

"That's why I wanted them out of there. That boy's power is to turn things into bombs, but he can also explode things that are identical to whatever he places his mark on. The reason behind him destroying to armada was because he had placed his mark onto one of the ships and uniforms," Sengoku explained to Angel who nodded and placed a hand to his chin.

"So Boa Hancock was able to defeat him because her amazons don't all wear the same thing… Interesting…" Angel said before narrowing his eyes. _'Not to mention that Mr. 5 of Crocodile's former Baroque Works had an ability very similar to this boy's. This boy couldn't have found that, could he have?' _

Down on the field, Donovan laughed madly as the remains of the cyborgs exploded as well.

"Oh, what a glorious sound!" Donovan shouted and grinned before grabbing a Marine that was running away. The Marine turned his head slowly to Donovan while trembling in fear. Donovan's jagged shark-like teeth gleamed in the flames enveloping his right hand. "Gimme your coat, mother frecker."

Sengoku noticed Donovan take the Marine uniform coat off of the Marine. Garp quickly removed his while Sengoku shouted for the rest of the Marines to do the same. The three Admirals and most of the Vice-Admirals managed to remove them in time before they exploded in a shower of flames, those who were unlucky fell to the ground bleeding and burnt. Donovan happily ran around the burning pieces of clothing till he reached where Freed was with a cross between him a pack of burning Marines.

"That was dangerous, mate. I almost got caught up in that," Freed said to Donovan as the madman grinned wildly.

"It would be your own damn fault if you were, puzzle freak!"

"As if. I hardly think you of all people can call others a freak."

Angel narrowed his eyes while staring at the burning field below him. Sengoku gritted his teeth and looked up to tell the soldiers to behead Luffy, but he froze when he looked up. Angel and Garp looked up as well to see that Luffy was gone and the two soldiers had been impaled with their weapons.

"What happened?" Sengoku shouted and Angel stared in confusion.

"I didn't sense or hear anything…" Angel muttered before looking back at the field. Something rushed upwards from below Angel, and his eyes widened as Rune hung in the air with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, boys!" she said and Angel glared at her angrily before taking a step forward.

"Pesky vampire," he spat out lividly and Rune smiled happily.

"Thanks for the compliment!"

* * *

"Wow, they sure are going at it," a person said in amazement while Luffy was fast asleep under his arm. The person pushed his black hair out of his eyes before chuckling.

"I guess I could watch this before dropping this kid off," he said before sitting down on the roof of the building overlooking the battle field.

* * *

**And now an important announcement from me:**

**Okay, well I've decided to have a little contest concerning my OCs (Original Characters). In truth, I'm kinda bored of polls. So now I've decided to have a big battle between them. To make this fight fair, I've made two teams: The One Piece Team and the -Man Team (because they both have the largest amount of OCs in them). Now here's where you, the reader, comes in. Each team will have 8 (or more if more people participate) people on them. Your job is to pick those people (1 per person) by sending me a message/review with your pick. After the teams are picked, it will be time to see which Team wins.**** Now after the teams are finished the battles will begin. In the end, if the OC** **that you picked wins, you will win a special prize. How does an OC win a battle depends on how many votes they get. Also for each battle, I'll have fun and actually write out the battle so you all can see how it unfolded. So hopefully you join in and have fun with no cost.**


	14. The Elemental Rumble

**Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter. Why? As if I'd tell you. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- The Elemental Rumble**

The base of the scaffold exploded into a cloud of dust as the wooden structure toppled over. Two blurs shot straight up out of the dust cloud before colliding and falling away before rushing back at each other and colliding again. Whitebeard watched the blurs collide over and over again while the remaining Marines continued their attack towards the Moby Dick. Kizaru stood up and smirked before rocketing down at where Roland stood before being smashed into the ground by Kizaru's foot. Roland gritted his teeth on impact, and quickly shot to his feet. Kizaru anticipated this and quickly spun around, delivering another powerful kick to Roland's side. Roland grinned widely as Kizaru's foot had been stopped by Roland's coat that he had taken off to block the kick. Roland jumped away from the Admiral, letting his coat fall to the ground.

"Man, you Admirals are annoying with your Logia abilities. It's too bad though. Against anyone else you might have lived longer," Roland said and Kizaru raised an eyebrow as Roland opened his eyes to let them shine a vivid purple. Roland chuckled while he cracked his knuckles. "Would you like to know why your attacks are doing nothing to me?"

"That would be nice indeed," Kizaru said with a mocking tone. Roland swung his arms around to warm up and he bent his knees slightly.

"Two reasons. One reason is that humans are inferior in physical strength and speed to us. The second reason is that your petty light can do zilch against my ability. As long as I know everything you're going to do before you do it, you've got no chance," Roland stated and kicked off the ground with the same trail of light flowing behind him as Kizaru. Kizaru's eyes widened as Roland appeared behind him, the trail of light disappearing and Roland's hand enveloped in darkness. Kizaru quickly turned his head, and quickly shot up into the air to dodge Roland's hand. Roland glanced upwards while Kizaru held his hand out towards Roland.

"Oh? You can copy abilities, is that it?"

"That and more."

"Then you must be eliminated." Light gathered in Kizaru's hand before blasting out in a large beam of light that crashed upon Roland. Kizaru landed gracefully onto the ground and stared at the dust that was kicked up from the beam. "That is the law."

"Pretty weak law." Kizaru's eyes widened again as the light from his beam that had started disappearing returned and gathered behind Kizaru. Kizaru wasn't able to look in time while Roland reformed from the light with a grin on his face before sending Kizaru flying with another blast of Haki. "Come on, Pika-chu."

* * *

Grandes jumped off the ground before it froze off with ice. Grandes held two fingers up and swung them in Aokiji's direction, sending a blade of water down at the Admiral. The Admiral held a hand up and the water froze before coming in contact with Aokiji. Grandes gritted his teeth in annoyance as he dodged Aokiji's reach and ice.

"Talk about a bad match-up," Grandes muttered under his breath as he ducked away from more ice while holding his hat down. Aokiji sighed while Grandes continued to dodge and weave from his attacks.

"Stay still," Aokiji said and Grandes chuckled lightly as he dodged again.

"Like hell I will," he snapped back before reaching the edge before the ocean. Grandes glanced backwards at the ocean and smirked suddenly while Aokiji placed a hand on the ground, making ice spread out from it and hitting the ocean. The part of the ocean behind Grandes froze over while Aokiji formed an ice sword in his sword.

"This is the end." Aokiji swung his ice sword towards Grandes. Grandes huffed quietly before raising an arm to block the sword. The ice sword slashed through Grandes's arm; cleaving it clean off. Aokiji perked up as Grandes grinned after the cut off part of his arm hit the ground and burst into water.

"Got ya," Grandes said with a chuckle as steam rose from Aokiji's ice sword. Aokiji looked down at the sword in surprise before being sharply kicked in the head by Grandes's foot. Grandes's foot didn't freeze and Aokiji fell to the ground. Grandes flexed his reformed arm calmly with a smirk on his face. "You thought I was beaten cause you use ice? Newsflash, ice is water."

"So? Water freezes in contact with a cold source."

"Standard textbook answer. However, water is something that isn't bound by certain laws such as ice is. Ice can only be cold while water can be from freezing to boiling," Grandes stated and to show his point, he placed a hand on the ice on the ground. Aokiji watched as Grandes's hand started to steam and the ice receded away from his hand. "Ice melts when it comes in contact with a hot object. And warm water freezes faster. Seems ironic, huh? But then you have to think about hot springs. How are hot springs not frozen over?"

"Because they have a pocket of magma underneath it that keeps it warm," Aokiji answered.

"That's right, but you had the misfortune to go against the doctor of the crew. Tough luck, but my body temperature can change manually. Wanna see what I mean?" Grandes offered and didn't wait for an answer as he held his left arm out and charged at Aokiji. Aokiji braced himself before Grandes's left arm suddenly froze over and was smashed into the side of Aokiji's head. Aokiji staggered to the side, but wasn't given a break as Grandes swiftly kicked Aokiji in the chest with a steaming leg. Aokiji's body steamed after contact with the boiling leg, and Aokiji tried to get back up until Grandes punched him in the head with a freezing fist. Aokiji's eyes widened as Grandes kept his fist against Aokiji's head as ice started to form around the fist.

"You may be an Ice Logia, but you are the same as the rest of us Logia types. You can't control your element if it doesn't come from you. That's why some Logia types are weak against themselves. You are one of the them." Grandes removed his fist, before Aokiji's body continued to freeze over as the Aokiji tried to stop the ice from forming over his body. Grandes watched calmly and adjusted his hat coolly. Aokiji had nearly frozen over completely as Grandes turned his back to the Admiral. "Sleep there till someone decides to break you out."

* * *

Whitebeard looked ahead of him to see several of his pirates being sent flying by magma that flew up into the air. Akainu stared grimly down at Whitebeard as he fell towards the giant man. Whitebeard gripped his spear and smashed it against the air, causing a massive tremor to shake the island. Akainu landed on the ground in front of Moby Dick before looking up to Whitebeard.

"A futile attack," he said and Whitebeard heard something large start falling through the air above him. He and several other pirates looked up to see several giant fists made of magma plummet down towards them. Surviving Marines scrambled for cover while Whitebeard stared at the oncoming meteors.

"We're doomed!" a couple of pirates shouted in dismay until a click of a gun reached Akainu's ears.

"As if." A single shot rang out, and the pirates and Marines stared up into the air before a large cross expanded above them, blocking the meteors. Akainu looked behind him to see Freed smirking while holding his gun up. Donovan stood next to him grinning madly. Whitebeard stared at the two boys as well while Gladstone and Marisa peeked out over the edge of the ship.

"Who are they?" Marisa asked and Gladstone shrugged while Akainu stared at Freed and Donovan gravely still.

"You will all die here anyway. Why throw your life away faster?"

"Cause we ain't the one dying, Doom-and-Gloom!"

"As if. You'll be the one begging for mercy, Mr. Admiral."

Akainu narrowed his eyes before his fists became large magma ones. Freed lowered his arm and smirked before muttering to Donovan. "That last cross was too big, so I'll need time before I can fire again."

"Punk. How long?"

"Three minutes. Think you can stall him that long?" Freed asked and Donovan grinned wildly before reaching onto his back and pulling out two identical knives. Akainu braced himself before Donovan kicked out the ground towards the Admiral while shouting, "Sucks to be you, puzzle freak! This'll be over in two minutes flat!"

Akainu raised his fist to attack Donovan, but quickly moved it to block Donovan's knives that he had suddenly thrown at the Admiral. Donovan laughed before the knives exploded against Akainu's fist.

"Not good enough," the Admiral said unharmed, but that only made Donovan laughed louder.

"Keep talking, dipstick! Next words you speak will be out of your rear end!" Donovan shouted and swiftly jumped to the side as Akainu smashed his fists against the ground. Akainu ignored Donovan and rushed towards Freed who stared back at Akainu with a smile on his face.

"You're first."

"As if." Akainu's eyes widened as Freed twirled his gun and suddenly swung it like a swordsman would a sword. A cross-shaped shockwave rushed off of the gun and collided with Akainu's magma body. "Rankyaku."

Akainu stepped back from the blast, but was unharmed. Freed chuckled happily as he twirled his gun some more. Beneath Akainu, the ground cracked before Akainu's legs were grabbed. The hands that had grabbed Akainu's legs started to steam from the contact with the magma. Akainu effortlessly kicked the hands away, but flinched when he saw Donovan's symbol on their palms. The arms exploded, sending Akainu back farther from Freed.

"Hey, Doom-and-Gloom. You think you'd get away with ignoring me?" Donovan asked while grinning madly. Akainu looked to where the arms had been before looking back at Donovan.

"Whose arms were those?"

"Bah, just some Marine I buried for kicks. I thought it would be cool to use some landmines in this place. Turns out it was a cool idea," Donovan said right before the ground beneath Akainu exploded. The Admiral jumped out of the blast unharmed until the click of Freed's gun was heard.

"Three minutes is up," Freed said before firing at Akainu. The shot expanded into a spinning cross and slammed into Akainu's body. Akainu grabbed hold of the cross before it started to melt from the magma. Freed smiled with his gun arm behind his back as Akainu finished melting the cross.

"That was weak," Akainu said and clenched a large magma fist before charging at Freed. Freed moved his gun arm out from behind his back to show a large cross on the point of his gun. Freed jumped away from the Admiral before swinging his gun arm towards Akainu.

"Juji Massacre!" The cross spun like a buzz saw as it slashed through Akainu's magma body, but didn't harm the Admiral as his body slowly started to reform.

"It's pointless."

"As if, Mr. Admiral. You're just not good at estimating your opponent. It's not good to keep underestimating them," Freed said and Akainu heard the whirling from the cross grow louder until it slashed into him again from behind. The cross swerved upwards and flew into the air before coming back down through Akainu and it repeated the same process of going into the air, through Akainu, and back into the air. Freed chuckled as he watched the cross slashed into Akainu a different place each time coming down.

"The crosses my gun fires can be controlled through my will. That's how I can expand or shrink them. I can even tell my crosses to continue attacking until they come in contact with a physical object. Too bad, you aren't a physical object, Mr. Magma Admiral," Freed explained as the cross soon slashed through smaller and smaller pieces of Akainu.

"This can't kill me," Akainu's voice came from the pieces remaining.

"No duh, Doom-and-Gloom. Man, you sure are STUPID!" Donovan said away from the relentless cross that continued to slash apart Akainu. Around Akainu's slashed up magma body lay several swords in spiral with Akainu in the center that the Marines had been issued. "Logia types sure get cocky when they fight non-Logia people. Now you have two choices. Either let me destroy your body by exploding every sword around you that will annihilate every shred of magma that is your body or you revert to a physical form and evade the explosions. Time to choose."

Donovan grinned widely before snapping his fingers, making every sword explode into a fiery inferno around Akainu. Freed and Donovan watched as the rising smoke cloud settled to show Akainu standing in one piece with an angry look on his face. Donovan's grin erupted into one more wilder and happier than ever.

"Bye-bye, Doom-and-Gloom!" he shouted and Akainu's eyes widened as he heard a clank behind him that sound like one of the swords that had been around him. Akainu quickly turned just in time for Freed's cross that carried the sword to slice straight through Akainu's neck. Akainu's head fell to the ground while the cross disappeared and the sword hit the ground with a large slice mark on the Sea Stone blade that Donovan had made on it. Freed chuckled as Donovan laughed loudly. "What a stupid idiot! He actually thought all the swords were identical! He didn't even notice the nick I made on one of them!"

"So even a tiny nick can make in immune to your ability?" Freed asked and Donovan stuck his middle finger up at Freed.

"So what? These Marines are too stupid with their regulations to allow those "nicks" anyway!" Donovan laughed maniacally while Freed sighed and looked up at Whitebeard. He waved happily to the giant man who stared back before sighing.

"Young pups…" he muttered and then looked up at where the scaffold had been to see the two blurs continue to collide with each other. The two blurs landed on a roof of one of the buildings behind the scaffold. Angel smiled calmly while Rune gritted her teeth with an eye closed and bleeding from beneath the lid.

"Speed is a dangerous thing. If you go too fast, you'll damage your eyes," Angel stated and Rune glowered bitterly.

"Shut up and fight for real."

"Haven't I been? Or can't you contend against my ability?" Angel asked while waving a hand coolly into the air. Rune kicked off into the air as the roof beneath her suddenly spiked up shaped like a needle. Angel chuckled as he waved his other hand and more spikes from the surrounding building shot out. Rune landed on one of the spikes while glaring at Angel who stared back coldly. "Is the ability of the Sei Sei No Mi Fruit too great for even a vampire to fight against?"

* * *

**TAKE THAT, AKAINU! That was for Ace, jerk!**

**Sei = Life**

**Review, please.**


	15. Prologue

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter. Hehehe... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- Prologue**

Rune kicked off the ground while Angel watched calmly from where he stood. Rune disappeared from sight as she appeared behind Angel. Angel didn't even turn as Rune kicked at him, only to have her leg slow down and Angel dodge the kick by ducking. Rune gritted her teeth before Angel turned his head slightly and swiftly kicked behind him and up into Rune's jaw. Rune tumbled on the ground, but instinctively pushed herself up onto her feet with one hand.

"Are you done playing around yet? Honestly," Angel said and Rune narrowed her still open red eye before appearing behind Angel. Angel still didn't turn as Rune tried to hit him again, only to have her fist slow down and Angel dodged it with ease. Angel flicked his finger at Rune and she went flying back through a building. "Though I must say, I wasn't expecting you to show up. I only set this up to take care of Whitebeard. You're just a nice bonus."

Rune kicked some of the building rubble off of her before standing up angrily. She glared at Angel while he smiled slightly back at her. Rune kicked off the ground and rushed straight at Angel while he held a finger up towards her. Rune's foot landed on the ground, before she suddenly flipped over Angel. Angel's eyes widened in surprise before Rune slammed her fist into the side of his head. Rune clenched her teeth as Angel's head barely moved to the side. Angel smiled and looked to Rune coolly.

"Not good enough, girl." Angel's arm whipped upwards, getting Rune in the head as Angel chuckled cheerfully. Rune landed on her feet while her right eye continued to bleed. Angel regarded Rune's eye. "I bet it hurts. That's what happens when you go too fast."

"Or if a certain someone made me go faster," Rune snapped back icily as she clenched her fists and glared at Angel with her one eye. Angel chuckled calmly before adding, "That too."

Rune narrowed her eye before disappearing and appearing in front of Angel before swinging her fist up at his face. Rune's arm slowed down, making her grit her teeth, and Angel casually leaned his head back to dodge the punch. Angel held a finger up at Rune, before she was sent flying back again into the same building, creating a new hole in its wall.

"It must be hard fighting like this. What with your clothes now weighing about a few tons each," Angel said as Rune got back up onto her feet slowly. She panted lightly as more blood rolled down her face from her right eye. Angel calmly pushed his glasses up his nose with a sneer. "But that's what you get for fighting one who can bring life to inanimate objects."

Rune glared at Angel angrily before lunging towards him with her fist pulled back. Angel chuckled softly as he held up a finger and Rune's fist collided against the tip of his finger. Rune's open eye widened in surprise as her fist was stopped by the tip of Angel's finger.

"It's no use. As long as I control inanimate objects, you will never win," Angel said and with a flick of the finger that had stopped Rune's fist, Rune was sent flying backwards once more. Rune lay on the ground covered in blood while Angel pushed his glasses up his nose again. He took a step towards Rune before looking up to see several shockwaves fly down at him. Angel jumped away as the shockwaves sliced into the ground and Zephyr landed between Angel and Rune with his emerald katana ready. Zephyr glared at Angel as the right side of his face was all bloody along with his arms. Angel adjusted his glasses just in time to swerve away from spikes that shot out of the ground around him. Angel glanced to the side to see Dylan sitting calmly on the edge of a roof while the ground around him hung in the air ready to strike. Angel chuckled until something slammed into his chest and sent him back a few feet.

"You're pretty arrogant to laugh when outnumbered," Roland said with a hand outstretched towards Angel while carrying Rune on his back. Angel narrowed his eyes at Rune while the rest of the crew appeared. Angel perked up as he heard a click come from behind him.

"This is the big kahuna? Yo, man, I thought we were against some bodybuilder! This guy is LAME! What a boring end!"

"As if. This is actually quite refreshing from fighting those bodybuilders."

Angel looked behind him to see Donovan grinning as he crouched down on top of a roof while Freed stood against the wall below Donovan with his arm bent upwards slightly. Angel glanced around at the pirates and sighed quietly.

"It appears the Marines are no longer of any use to me if they can't even do this much to defeat you. Not even Whitebeard fell. Hmph. Well, this puts me back just a bit. But then again, it was wrong to think a couple of Marines could handle you all," Angel said while pushing his glasses back up his nose again. Zephyr raised an eyebrow until he and the rest of the pirates heard a loud whistling come from above them. At that moment, thousands of bullets rained down on them all from above. After the rising dust settled, Angel had moved to a higher building's roof. He looked down at the pirates while Gunner stood behind him along with a familiar girl.

"Naomi!" Zephyr shouted angrily while Naomi giggled cutely down at them. She waved briefly before Angel grinned.

"This is far from over. The game has only finished the first round. I look forward to your participation with the second round, pirates! But how will you make it to that round? Hmm, such a puzzler." Angel laughed at his own joke before the building he stood on exploded with a fiery blast. Zephyr shielded his face with his arm until the smoke settled and Angel, Gunner, and Naomi were gone. Zephyr glared at the building remains until a loud coughing came from the rubble. Zephyr readied his katana as the coughing continued.

"Wow, that was bigger than I thought it would be. Did I use too much explosives?" Zephyr's eyes widened at the voice while the rest of his crew fell silent as someone stepped out of the rubble with a signature grimace on his face. The black haired boy looked to the crew and held his hand up with a small cough. Zephyr trembled slightly before suddenly slashing at the boy with his katana. The boy sighed quietly and Zephyr's katana was stopped with a blob of darkness. "Nice to see you again too, Plum Head."

Zephyr stared at the blob of darkness in shock while the crew of the crew was speechless. Roland turned his head slightly to see Rune staring weakly at the boy with her red eye. Rune's arm that was hanging over Roland's shoulder trembled slightly as she continued to stare at the boy. The boy smiled softly and suddenly appeared in front of Roland. Everyone flinched except for Roland as the boy patted Rune's head.

"Hey there, squirt. Did ya miss me?" he asked and Rune's hand twitched before swiftly punching the boy in the face. Roland flinched as Rune glared angrily at the boy from Roland's back.

"How the hell are you alive?" she growled lividly while the boy grinned and chuckled. He rubbed the spot where Rune had punched lightly before smirking.

"Hey, before I say anything…" he trailed off before grabbing Rune by the collar. "Give me back my trench coat, squirt."

Rune glared back at the boy as he tugged at the black trench coat's sleeve. Reluctantly, Rune removed the cloak with help from Lock and the boy happily put it on him.

"That's much better!" he said while adjusting the coat's sleeves. The crew was silent as they stared at the boy and Rune harshly punched him in the face again.

"Now answer my question," she snapped coldly until she suddenly staggered. The boy quickly grabbed her arm to keep from falling and he smirked coolly.

"What? You really thought I would die from falling into the ocean? Please, didn't you know that I can levitate?" the boy asked and Rune gritted her teeth angrily.

"Then how come I found your stupid coat and not you!" she shouted and the boy grimaced and scratched his cheek silently before looking back at Rune. He let go of her arm and she straightened herself up.

"I had stuff to do and it was easier to pretend to be dead. But you made it here all right. I made sure you were given info on Archive 13-42 by the CP9, and they did what I said cause of a little debt I have with them. Then I informed Whitebeard-kun about you being on the Archipelago, so he went there to pick your crew up."

"So that's what Whitebeard meant when he mention a crow. It was you," Zephyr said and the boy nodded slightly.

"He called me a crow? Man, that's so mean of him. But hey, I'm back. Aren't you at least a little bit happy, squirt?" he asked and Rune glared at him icily before huffing bitterly. She turned away from him and scowled audibly.

"Not at all," she snapped before stomping off with Roland right behind her. Freed and Donovan glanced at each other before nodding and following Rune. The boy sighed quietly and Lock grimaced sadly.

"You could have told us at least your plan, Takai."

"You all would have let it slip though. A secret plan's not very secret if it's known," Takai Coldhart said before running a hand through his black hair. Dylan nodded in agreement while Marisa happily hugged Takai's leg. Takai chuckled down at Marisa before glancing after Rune.

* * *

"Yo, who was that freak? Was he your boyfriend, flat-chest?"

"No, he's just an old friend that I thought had died," Rune said, spitting the last words out vehemently. Donovan nodded with a wide grin as Freed had taken out his book of puzzles again before glancing around.

"Well, it seems the Marines have disappeared while we were up there. By the way, what ever happened to that Monkey boy?" Freed asked and Donovan shrugged without really caring.

"Hey, puzzle freak. Did you see that girl back up there?"

"Which girl? The little one or the orange haired one?"

"Dude, the frecking hot one! Man, she was smoking more than a lit bomb! Wonder if she explodes like one too…" Donovan said with a laugh and wild grin. Freed sighed quietly and looked back at his book with a calm smile.

"As if. What's it to you anyway?" Freed asked and Donovan laughed loudly.

"Hey, flat-chest!"

"What the hell do you want? And stop calling me that!" Rune snapped without turning around and Donovan chuckled happily.

"Let me join your crew! I wanna see that hot orange bomb back there explode!"

"As long as you stop calling me that name, then do whatever you want," Rune said and Donovan laughed maniacally while Freed chuckled lightly.

"I guess I'll tag along too. Could Nono come with us?" he asked and Rune shrugged with a wave of her hand.

"Sure, welcome to the crew," Rune said before walking farther ahead of Freed and Donovan while Roland walked faster to keep up. After a few minutes of walking, Rune sighed sadly. "You knew he was alive, didn't you?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just as shocked as you. But it's nice that he's back, right?" Roland asked and Rune didn't reply. Roland smiled softly and rubbed the back of his neck coolly. "Don't worry, they'll stop eventually."

Rune didn't answer as tears rolled down her cheeks relentlessly. She frowned sadly before rubbing her eyes with her right arm. Roland watched the back of Rune's head before she turned back towards him. Roland perked up as Rune started to cry again. She suddenly hugged Roland and cried loudly into his chest. Roland smiled softly and patted the top of her head.

* * *

"W-Wait, sir!"

"Don't going to." The guard fell to the ground, straggled by the collar of his uniform as Angel walked past coldly with Gunner and Naomi behind him. They reached Level 6 of Impel Down where the giant hole had been repaired, but Angel didn't care. He walked right past the inmates until he came to a bare wall. He placed his hand against the wall and it slid open to reveal another staircase going further down into Impel Down. Angel walked down the stairs hurriedly with Gunner and Naomi running down them to keep up. They reached a darker room that had a single solid metal door made of Sea Stone.

"Commander, sir! What are you doing?" Gunner asked nervously, but Angel silenced him with a single glare. Angel waved his hand at the door and it swung open, letting mist roll down from inside the cell.

"Well, if it ain't Angel!"

"It's about time you woke up, Angel."

"It was so boring in this stupid cell! You better have a good reason for keeping us waiting!"

"Were you having a nice dream, Angel?"

"I'm so hungry, Angel! Can I eat that guy? Or maybe that girl?"

"I hope you have a good excuse for being late, Neworld."

"Is it time for us to leave this place finally?"

A low growl echoed from inside the cell as Angel smiled to its eight inhabitants. He raised his hands out to his sides, making several things in the cell clatter onto the ground. The handcuffs were discarded as Angel chuckled lightly.

"It's good to see you all too. I hope you're ready for round two? There's an entire prison here waiting for you to warm up. Go have fun and meet me by the entrance," Angel said and then perked up before hitting his palm with the side of his fist. "Oh yes! I almost forgot!"

Gunner and Naomi looked to Angel in confusion while he smirked icily and waved his hand to the two.

"Feel free to eat both of them."

* * *

Blood soaked the walls and floor as thousands upon thousands of inmates and guards lay dead all over the place. Magellan gritted his teeth before falling forward towards his assailants. Angel smiled happily as the front of doors of Impel Down were smashed open and a loud roar ripped through the air as the eight inhabitants stepped out into the sunlight.

"How was that?" Angel asked, receiving nods and grins from some of the eight. He turned towards the ocean and grinned coldly. Behind Angel, the cracking of bones and the ripping of limbs could be heard coming from Magellan's body as his attacker started to rip him apart. Magellan's attacker laughed maniacally before chewing on Magellan's arm. The other seven habitants ignored the disgusting sounds while they walked onto a Marine warship. Magellan's attacker jumped on board after finishing his snack. The sails on the warship suddenly turned pitch black as one of the habitants lowered her hand. As the ship left Impel Down, Angel flicked his finger and the giant doors opened slowly for them to pass. After the ship cleared the doors, one of the habitants snapped his fingers and the doors shattered into nothingness. Angel smirked to the eight and chuckled. "Now let's return to our nice path of carnage, shall we, comrades?"

"Eat them! Eat them whole, eat them diced! I don't care!" Magellan's attacker shouted happily as he grinned wildly with his mouth being the only visible part of his face behind a mask. The large man flexed his arms happily while the other eight nodded in agreement. Angel nodded and looked out at the wide ocean once more.

"Let's begin round two, vampire."

THE END

* * *

**There it you all confused? :D Cause this is just da prequel. XD Aren't I evil. :) Review, please.**


End file.
